Rosie Moore
by Scarlett O
Summary: Hennes mamma har länge velat dölja för henne att hon är en häxa, men till slut kan sanningen inte längre döljas. Inte nog med det, Rosie Moore måste också leta efter sin sanna identitet. Vem är egentligen hennes pappa? När hon kommer till Hogwarts ökar my


**1. River Side**

Rosie Scarlett Moore hade bott på River Side i New Orleans så länge hon kunde minnas och även om hon var ganska berest för sina femton år så hade River Side en särskild plats i hennes hjärta. Det var därför med vemod som hon nu packade sin väska för en lång vistelse borta i utlandet…

River Side var verkligen en vacker plats, det låg inom Moores vidsträckta ägor och det var ett stort vitt hus på södra sidan om den kända ån Blue River som slingrade sig fram över ett stort område i New Orleans för att sedan mynna ut i Silver lake.

Det stora huset River Side var ett av enorma ägor, vidsträckta dalar och fält där bomullsplantagen förr låg, mjuka kullar och lövskogar. Ägorna var inte lika välskötta som de en gång varit, man hade låtit naturen leva sitt eget liv och resultatet var sprudlande fantasieggande och helt fantastiskt vackert. Ingen som någonsin varit på River Side kunde låta bli att älska det.

Rosie hade en kanot som hon brukade låta sakta driva längs strömmen medan hon låg på bottnen och kisade upp mot himlen och lyssnade till vattnet som skvalpade lågt mot kanotens sidor. Eller så paddlade hon i vilda vattenströmmar så att stackars Mrs Jonson stod vid stranden och förskräckt ropade till henne att genast komma in mot land. Mrs Jonson var Rosies nanny sedan många år tillbaks. Rosie tyckte hon var för stor för att ha en barnsköterska men hennes mamma Elaine Moore sa att Rosie var så vild att hon behövde ett vakande öga över sig medan hon var borta. Rosies mamma var ofta borta och numera sågs de inte längre regelbundet på loven utan lite då och då korta perioder. Rosies pappa hade dött när Rosie bara var tre år och allt hon hade kvar av honom var vaga minnen som hade blivit suddigare och suddigare allteftersom åren gick. Rosies mamma ville sällan prata om honom, hon sa att han dött i en olycka men att det var så länge sedan nu. "Vi måste försöka gå vidare, Rosie", brukade hon säga. "Vi måste kunna klara oss utan honom".

Men Rosie hade länge haft en känsla av att hennes mamma dolde något för henne. Ibland när hon kom hem efter sina resor tittade hon liksom bekymrat på Rosie och vägrade blankt att förklara sina underliga beteenden, ibland kunde Rosie till exempel vakna mitt i natten och finna sin mamma i färd med att elda för fullt i den gamla kakelugnen och då Rosie kom in ställde hon sig demonstrativt för så att Rosie inte kunde se vad det var hon brände upp.

På senaste tiden hade Rosie själv gjort saker som känts väldigt underliga och helt enkelt oförklarliga, fast hennes mamma snabbt förklarat att det var puberteten som spökade. Rosie hade haft allt svårare att hålla inne sina känslor, en gång i skolan hade hon suttit och lyssnat till läraren som pratat på och börjat irritera sig mer och mer på lärarens brist på entusiasm då hon i en väldigt uttråkad och uttryckslös röst stått och föreläst om Söderns historia. Rosie hade suttit och tänkt att hon var en riktig padda och i nästa ögonblick hade läraren börjat kväka högljutt och en kort stund senare förts in på nervklinik med framstående psykologer som skrev långa utredningar om den "kväkande kvinnan".

När Rosie berättat händelsen för sin mamma hade hon sett högst olycklig ut och genast ordnat med ett skolbyte. Denna gång till en internatskola, men bara efter några få veckor i den nya skolan hade flera lärare och elever fått mystiska gröna bölder som aldrig tycktes vilja försvinna utan svällde upp och blev allt större och man forskade febrilt för att hitta ett botemedel mot denna originella sjukdom.

På en termin hade Rosie fått byta skola fem gånger och hennes mamma hade sett allt mer bekymrad ut för varje gång. En kväll hade hon kallat in Rosie till biblioteket där hon ofta vistades. Det var ett stort mörkt rum med hyllor från väggar till tak där det böcker stod hårt packade, och somliga låg i travar på varandra. De flesta bokryggarna var gamla och klädda i pergament med snirklig handstil. Ingen data fanns och ifall Rosie förde data på tal rynkade hennes mamma på näsan i en föraktfull fnysning.

Rosie närmade sig rummet med vördnad, hon brukade inte ha tillträde till det väldiga biblioteket och även om hon ibland försökt smyga sin in när hennes mamma var borta på en av sina långa resor så hade hon inte kommit in. Det var som om själva luften var emot henne och trots att nyckeln passade perfekt i nyckelhålet så var det liksom något som tog emot på andra sidan.

När Rosie nu närmade sig den tjocka mörka trädörren gled den upp av sig själv och hon kunde se sin mamma sittandes vid skrivbordet i en högryggad gammaldags stol medan hon skrev något med en smal fjäderpenna som hon doppade i mörkblått bläck ur ett vackert bläckhorn. Det var som om det plötsligt gick upp för Rosie hur gammaldags hennes mamma ville att de skulle leva, och hon kunde minnas den gången hon kommit hem med en nyköpt freestyle och hur mamma blivit alldeles rasande och slängt den i elden utan att bry sig om Rosies ilskna protester.

Nu såg mamma mycket allvarlig ut där hon satt vid skrivbordet och hennes ögon var svarta i skenet från elden som brann i kaminen.

-Sätt dig, sa hon med en röst som inte tålde några motsägelser. Utan ett ord gick Rosie bort och satte sig på en stol intill kaminen medan hon försökte få ordning på sina förvirrande, upphetsade tankar.

-Rosie Moore, sa hon myndigt och såg granskande på sin dotter med sneda svarta ögon som glimmade mystiskt i skenet från de dansande lågorna.

-Jag har tagit det beslutet som är det enda rätta, fortsatte hon och Rosie stirrade på henne utan att förstå någonting.

-För elva år sedan beslutade jag att hålla dig undan från det, jag hoppades väl halvhjärtat att du inte ärvt gåvan fast jag innerst inne redan visste att du hade det. Enda sedan din pappas… död, har jag kämpat för att hålla dig borta från det. Men nu har jag till slut insett att du måste få vara där du hör hemma. Du ska få komma till en ny internatskola och den här gången vet jag att du kommer passa in och känna att det är där du hör hemma. Jag tänkte från början att det var alldeles för riskfyllt att låta dig komma dit men annars skulle du väl ändå bli uppäten av en krokodil eller något, så mycket som du paddlar runt, så det går nog på ett ut. Jag kan helt enkelt inte hålla dig borta därifrån längre.

-Varifrån? Frågade Rosie. Vad är det du pratar om, jag…

-Magin, Rosie. Du är en häxa och din far var en mycket stor trollkarl. Han dog en hjältes död och han skulle inte ha velat att jag lät dig leva i ovisshet om din förmåga. En häxa behöver utbildning och lärdom för att kunna utvecklas inom magin och jag vet att du kan bli lika stor som din far.

-En häxa, vad pratar du...!

Rosie tystnade och blev sittandes med de skarpt gråblå ögonen plågsamt fixerade på sin mamma som nu hade lagt ifrån sig fjäderpennan och allvarligt betraktade sin dotter.

-Du är en häxa och det finns ingenting som inte tyder på det. Jag har försökt göra mig av med allt som på minsta sätt påminner om magin, eldat upp all din pappas skolmatreal och… men jag insåg till sist att du var en levande påminnelse om magin och att jag aldrig skulle kunna göra mig av med det. Man kan inte bara stänga ute saker. Men jag var galen av sorg efter din fars försvinnande och i början gjorde det ont att bara se på dig. Du är så otroligt lik honom, Rosie. Du har alla hans drag, den där skärpta blicken, och en panna som påminner om intelligens. Läpparna är hans, den där underbara hållningen – gracen, och … ja, - allt, avslutade hon lite lamt och Rosie lade märke till hur hennes ögon hastigt blivit blanka.

-Dina mörka lockar, de är precis din fars, fortsatte mamma med ett sorgset leende över sina smala läppar. Allt du har från mig är det där sneda i ögonen… och… - ja, du är en levande påminnelse om honom och ju äldre du blivit ju mer lik honom är du. Jag borde inte ha försökt glömma bort allting, han var inte värd det. Han offrade sitt liv för friheten, för godheten…

Det blev tyst i biblioteket och allt som hördes var golvurets taktfasta tickande. Ingen sa något på en lång stund och Rosie kämpade med att få ordning på sina tankar och känslor. Konstigt nog gick det lättare än hon trott och så fort den totala förvirring och chock som först fyllt henne, lagt sig något, kändes det helt normalt. Hon hade ju anat det hela tiden – att det var något, men hon hade aldrig kunnat sätta fingret på exakt vad. Men nu föreföll det fullkomligt naturligt att hon var en häxa. Alla lösa pusselbitar föll på plats och det kändes som om ett mysterium som byggts upp under många år nu på några få minuter löste sig.

-Du reser redan imorgon, sa mamma. Jag ska be nanny att packa dina saker. Du kommer antagligen att komma in mitt i terminen men jag har talat med rektorn, han har tillåtit din sena ankomst på grund av omständigheterna.

-Var är det jag ska…?

-Hogwarts, sa mamma snabbt innan Rosie hann avsluta frågan. Skolan för häxkonst och trolldom. De lär ut i magi och du kommer att känna att det är där du hör hemma.

**2. Avgång i Skottland**

Rosie stod ute på däck lutad över relingen och såg ned i det mörka vattnet som var vilt med höga vågor som satte båten i häftig gungning och ursinnigt skummade mot båtens kanter. Hon kisade för att hindra ögonen från att tåras i den kraftiga vinden som verkade lika vild som havet och fick det att svida i hennes ansikte. Håret som hon så omsorgsfullt flätat i morse hade nu löst sig i vindens styrka och trassliga lockar dansade nu omkring henne.

Hon frös trots att hon hade på sig den varmaste koftan och en jacka ovanpå och hon var glad att hon inte tvärvägrat att ta med sig de stickade vantarna eller halsduken som låg högst upp i hennes packning.

Trots att det var en kall stormig kväll tyckte Rosie på något sätt att det var härligt att stå här ute och det var som om hennes huvud klarnade lite i de friska kalla vindarna.

Hon hade ingen lust att gå in än på ett bra tag, värmen och musiken och alla människor var för mycket för henne just nu och hon hade ingen lust att återvända till sin lyxsvit med en vacker salong och ett stort sovrum.

Det var ett stort lyxigt skepp, ett av de modernaste och säkert allra dyraste och det skulle ta henne till Skottland på lite mer än ett dygn där hon på kajen skulle mö

tas upp av sin moster Kathleen Moore som bodde i ett stort hus i utkanten av Edinburgh. Rosie hade bara träffat sin moster när hon var ganska liten men hon kunde minnas hur hon alltid varit lite rädd för henne av någon anledning hon inte kunde minnas. Men fotografier i salongen på River Side hade visat att hon var helt olik Rosies mamma trots att hon hade en hel del liknande drag som avslöjade att de var systrar. Båda hade de lätt sneda ögon som även Rosie hade fått ärva, men Kathleen hade gyllenbågade glasögon som på något sätt förstorade hennes ögon så att hon fick ett lätt galet intryck och även om det mörka håret hade samma färg som mammas så låg de inte släpp tillbakastruket utan stod lite åt alla håll.

Rosie kunde minnas att varje gång hennes mamma talade om henne var det med en viss skärpa i rösten som avslöjade hur hon starkt ogillade sin syster och varje gång det kom på tal att åka och hälsa på henne brukade mamma hastigt komma men någon virrig bortförklaring om att hon var bortrest eller liknande.

Men nu hade Rosies mamma till slut fått ge med sig då hon insåg att Kathleen var den enda släkting eller bekanta som bodde i närheten av Skottland, där hon förklarat att Hogwarts låg. När Rosie hade frågat hur hon sedan skulle ta sig till skolan hade mamma bara viftat avvärjande med handen och sagt att hon skulle få veta vid ett senare tillfälle.

Rosie slöt ögonen och lät vinden riva om i håret, något som hon aldrig skulle ha gjort i nannys närvaro – som säkert skulle ha tjatat på henne om hur tovigt det blev och hur svårt det skulle bli att kamma ut det sedan.

Men nu var Rosie utan sin nanny för första gången i sitt liv, hon var ute och reste helt ensam och det var något berusande upprymt med tanken som fick henne att koka över av iver och upphetsning blandat med spänning. Och havet verkade motsvara hennes sinnesstämning precis.

Hon tänkte på River Side och försökte se den enorma byggnaden framför sig men bilden tycktes blekna bort i hennes tankar då det nya istället öppnade sig för henne.

Återstoden av resan gick lugnt och när Rosie till sist, sent på kvällen, återvände till sin svit satt hon länge uppe enda tills det började bli kallt i det flortunna nattlinnet som nanny sytt henne före avresan, och då sjönk hon ned i den mjuka bädden och vaggades till sömns av havets mjuka vågor som satte båten i en behaglig gungning.

Hon vaknade tidigt följande morgon av blekt solljus som sipprade in genom fönstret och undrade först sömnigt var nanny kunde hålla hus och varför hon inte hade dragit för gardinerna ordentligt, men efter ett tag var hon klarvaken och nästan flög upp ur sängen och bort mot fönstret. Hon hörde att båtmotorerna höll på att sakta in och då hon kisade ut kunde hon precis skymta fastland långt där framme och hon förstod att det måste vara kajen South Port där skeppet skulle lägga till.

När Rosie en stund senare klev ut på den blåsiga kajen South Port med resväskan i ett stadigt grepp gick det inte att ta miste på vem som var Kathleen i den lilla folksamlingen som trängdes på kajen. Katleen bar en lång, varmt rostbrun kappa som räckte långt ned till knäna och på huvudet hade hon en stor hatt med ett flertal påfågelfjädrar som osäkert svajade runt som om de allvarligt övervägde att låta sig fångas av vinden och blåsa bort. Till skillnad från Rosies mammas bleka och lite stela ansikte så var Kathleens näsa täckt med bruna fräknar som frikostigt bredde ut sig över ett rosigt, gladlynt ansikte med ett par stora, nyfikna ögon som intresserat såg sig omkring bakom guldbågade glasögon som satt lite på sned. Rosie förstod genast anledningen till att hon känt sig lite rädd för sin moster tidigare, för det gick verkligen inte att neka till att hon såg väldigt konstig ut och långt ifrån som en vanlig moster.

-Rosie!

Katheen viftade frenetiskt med sina armar, tydligen omedveten om att hon i förbifarten daskade till flera personer som stod på kajen, och kom emot Rosie med ett så hjärtligt och uppriktigt glatt leende att Rosie glömde bort att skämmas för vilken konstig moster hon hade och istället log tillbaks och gick Kathleen till mötes.

-Det var trevligt att träffa dig, Rosie, sa Kathleen och sträckte fram en hand prydd med ringar och armband som klirrade då hon tog tag i Rosies hand och häftigt skakade den.

-Det var då sannerligen längesedan jag såg dig. Elaine har verkligen hållit dig borta från mig länge nog. Sist jag såg dig var du sex år och jag minns att du vägrade släppa ditt stenhårda grepp om nannys hand. Du var verkligt rädd för mig tror jag, det hoppas jag att du inte är längre.

Rosie fick inte tid att säga något själv utan blev istället tvungen att med den tunga resväskan som slog mot benet för varje steg hon tog skynda efter Kathleen till en droska som stod på gatan med en häst spänd för vagnen.

Det föreföll både konstigt och gammaldags med en hästdroska och Rosie la märke till hur folk tittade snett på både Kathleen och hennes droska. Men hon verkade inte bry sig om det utan kastade sig upp på kuskbocken och ropade åt hästen så att Rosie nätt och jämt hann kasta sig upp vid hennes sida innan hästen satte av i vild galopp längs gatan, så att vagnen skakade och gungade på den buckliga ojämna gatan. Den banade sig skickligt fram mellan vättskrämda människor som antagligen fruktade för sitt liv då droskan kom farandes med en till synes galen kvinna som styrde.

Rosie väntade hela tiden på det ögonblicket då droskan skulle braka rakt in i folkmängden eller i någon lyktstolpe eller hus men Kathleen verkade veta vad hon gjorde och med vana händer styrde hon undan från allt som kom i deras väg.

Rosie kunde äntligen andas ut då de lämnade den lilla hamnstaden bakom sig och kom ut på öppen landsbygd.

-Varför kör du droska? Frågade försiktigt. Gjorde man inte det för länge sedan?

-Tid är ingenting, svarade Kathleen bekymmerslöst, där kan man fara lite hit och dit.

Rosie visste inte vad hon skulle svara men hon hade inte behövt bekymra sig för Kathleen pratade oavbrutet på utan att bry sig om Rosies förbryllade ansiktsuttryck.

-Den här droskan har jag haft länge och jag förstår inte vad det skulle kunna vara för fel på den förutom att alla mugglare tittar, men det gör de ändå så det spelar ingen roll. Det har aldrig fallit mig i smaken att ha en sån där stinkande bil att krypa in i som en annan mullvad. Nej, jag vill ha frisk luft och vara oberoende av bensin och annat strunt. Min häst litar jag fast och fullt på och jag litar lika mycket på honom. Levande varelser är mer värt än maskiner, även om inte mugglarna har begripit det än.

-Vilka då sa du? Frågade Rosie misstänksamt.

-Mugglarna, upprepade Kathleen och då hon uppfångade Rosies frågande min släppte hon hästen med blicken och vände för första gången under åkturen hela sin uppmärksamhet mot Rosie.

-Menar du att du inte vet vad det är, flicka?

-Ja det menar jag, sa Rosie, ännu mer förbryllat. Vad sa du att det hette!

-Mugglare, sa Kathleen snabbt, är människor med icke-magiska kunskaper och det trodde jag verkligen att du visste vid det här laget. Det tillhör allmänbildningen!

-Så du är också en häxa? Utbrast Rosie.

-Vad trodde du om mig, människa? Sa Kathleen ilsket. Vad har Elaine egentligen berättat för dig? Nog visste jag att hon undanhållit sanningen ett bra tag för dig men jag trodde väl ändå att hon berättat någonting!

-Allt jag vet är att jag är en häxa och att jag ska börja på Hogwarts, sa Rosie. Och att det ligger i Skottland och att jag ska ta mig dit på något sätt från ditt hus…

-Åh ser man på! Utropade Kathleen plötsligt. Ptrr! Här har vi mitt hus minsann.

**3. Kvällen innan resan**

Rosie hade varit så inne i samtalet att hon inte märkt hur tiden gått eller hur landskapet sakta förändrats och övergått från åkrar och fält till stora lövskogar som omgav vägen på ömse sidor.

Bilden av Kathleens hus var både trivsam och något underlig. Det var ett ganska stort hus, bara något mindre än River Side, och det var målat i en stark grön färg som här och var falnat och blottade gammalt mörknande trä. Huset stod i en backe och det var kanske delvis därför som det såg ut som om det stod väldigt snett, som om det allvarligt övervägde att välta omkull. På taket hade flera tegelstenar ramlat och låg nere på backen och dörren in var blåmålad och såg även den en aning sned ut.

Men annars var det ett vackert litet hus omgiven av djup lövskog och med en mysig, hemtrevlig känsla över sig.

En knapp stund senare satt Rosie inne i Kathleens röriga kök och rörde om med en tesked i teet som Kathleen just bryggt åt henne (sedan hon stärkt det med en av de många kryddor som stod hoppträngda och upptog en hel hylla). Kathleen hade på sig ett lappat förkläde i flera olika mönster som skar sig med varandra och hon stod borta vid spisen och vid en puttrande gryta som spred en ljuvlig doft i det lilla köket.

Rosie hade något sånär hunnit hämta sig från den första chocken då hon stigit in i köket och överfallits av en stor get som kommit rusande emot henne och bara med knapp marginal missat att stånga henne i sidan med sina stora horn. Kathleen hade glatt presenterat geten som Andrew och sedan visat Rosie in i köket, som mest av allt såg ut som någon sorts blandning av en "allt möjligt" – butik och en vildvuxen trädgård. Där fanns allt från kryddor, marmeladburkar, tepåsar och höga travar med böcker, till konstiga ljusstakar, kopparkittlar och massor av kaktusar och klängväxter. De slingrade sig i gröna rankor längs golvytan och upp för väggarna och snodde sig varv på varv runt gardinstången.

Geten Andrew stod och tittade på Rosie med gula misstänksamma ögon och Rosie flyttade sig för säkerhets skull lite längre in på den lapptäcks - betäckta kökssoffan.

Kathleen smällde nu ned en djup tallrik på borden vid Rosies plats och fyllde den snabbt med den rykande heta soppan hon stått och kokat på spisen.

-Ät det här så du får lite varmt i magen, sa hon glatt. Sedan kan du ta upp din packning på rummet, jag tror att sovrummet på översta våningen kan passa. Det är bäst att du lägger dig direkt efter maten för vi ska upp tidigt imorgon.

-Okej, sa Rosie och smakade försiktigt på soppan.

-Har du något trollspö förresten? Frågade Kathleen. Vi hinner inte åka och inhandla någonting. Böcker och sådant har jag skickat efter och likaså klädnaden, även om du nog får leva med att den är lite för stor …

-Ska jag ha ett trollspö? Utbrast Rosie.

-Ja, vad trodde du annars du annars du skulle trolla med, sa Kathleen ganska irriterat. Vifta lite på armarna och ropa "Hokus filiokus" eller?

-Nej, sa Rosie förbryllat. Jo just det, mamma packade ned någonting inslaget i paketpapper. Hon sa att jag inte fick öppna det förens jag kom fram…

Rosie hoppade snabbt upp från sin plats i kökssoffan och gick bort till kofferten som stod i Kathleens ljusa hall där hon snavade över trasmattan på golvet och var nära att flyga rakt in i en taggig välvuxen kaktus som stod i en kruka framför ytterdörren.

Rosie sjönk ned på knä över kofferten och efter en stunds febrilt rotande fick hon upp det, det långa smala föremålet väl invirat i brunt paketpapper.

Då Rosie försiktigt vecklade upp paketet föll en smal, vacker ljusbrum stav ned i hennes hand och hon höjde den försiktigt och kände någonting strömma från staven genom hennes hand och arm och fylla hela henne. Då hon försiktigt viftade lite med staven kände hon hur mjuk och böjlig den var, men ändå fast och hållbar, och ljusa silvergnistor lämnade stavens spets och dansade omkring i rummet.

Då Rosie försiktigt la tillbaks staven fick hon syn på en noggrant hopvikt papperslapp och hon kunde känna igen sin mammas prydliga handstil.

_Rosie, din far gjorde den här staven till dig medan han levde och han gjorde den speciellt till dig. Den är tillverkad av rosenträ och innehåller en fjäder från en hippogriff._

_Använd den väl,_

_Elaine_

-Jag borde ha anat det, sa Kathleen som följt efter Rosie ut i hallen. Neils stav, naturligtvis. Han är en otroligt skicklig trollstavsmakare, duktig på att gissa vilken stav som passade till vilken trollkarl.

-_Är!_

-Jag menade förstås _var_, rättade sig Kathleen hastigt.

-Men jag vet inte hur man använder ett trollspö, sa Rosie efter en stunds tystnad,. Jag förstår att det inte är så enkelt som det verkar, och alla andra på den där skolan måste ha gått om mig, eller hur? Mamma sa att jag skulle komma in mitt i terminen och..

-Visst ska du det, avbröt Kathleen. Och du ska komma in i femte klassen dessutom, men det tror jag du klarar fint.

-Hur skulle jag kunna göra det? Sa Rosie, när de andra har studerat trollkonst i fem år och jag inte så mycket som uttalat den minsta besvärjelse.

-Du är intelligent och lättlärd precis som din far, sa Kathleen bekymmerslöst, och dessutom tror jag säkert du får en hel del extraundervisning för att ta igen det du missat. Se så nu, upp med dig i säng.

Rosie lydde efter att ha ätit klart sin soppa och en stund senare låg hon mysigt nedbäddad i en bred tresäng med utsikt över det skotska landskapet genom fönstret. Hon låg en stund och lyssnade till geten Andrews låga bräkande på våningen under och föll sedan i djup sömn och drömde en konstig dröm om att hon red på en flygande get.

**4. Sorteringen**

Det var fortfarande mörkt när Rosie vaknade och hon låg länge med slutna ögon och försökte lista ut vad det var för något som väckt henne. Så kände hon en lätt puff i ansiktet och då hon hastigt slog upp ögonen mötte hon ett hårigt ansikte med gula ögon som stirrade på henne. Hon var nära att skrika men hejdade sig i sista stund, då hon kände igen det håriga ansiktet som geten Andrews. Geten såg uppfodrande på henne och puffade henne återigen.

-Jaja, suckade Rosie och satte sig upp i sängen. Jag ska gå upp.

Geten stod och såg på henne medan hon drog på sig kläder och kastade en hastig blick på sig själv i det mörka fönster-glaset. Sedan skyndade hon ned för trappan med Andrew hack i häl, och fann sin moster i köket fullt påklädd och i färd med att göra frukost.

-Godmorgon, sa Rosie och sjönk ned på kökssoffan och såg ned i en tallrik med gröt som Kathleen gjort i ordning åt henne. Gröten var täckt med något som såg ut som lingonsylt, men efter att ha slevat i sig en sked höll hon på att storkna.

-Tycker du inte om rönnbärssylt? Sa Kathleen som nu ställde ned en kopp grapefuktjuice framför Rosies tallrik.

Rosie slapp svara för vad det nu var som Kathleen stod och kokade började puttra och spruta ut gul, honungsliknande vätska så Kathleen fick fullt sjå med att lyfta bort kitteln från elden.

-Hur ska jag komma till Hogwarts? Frågade Rosie medan hon försökte att diskret skjuta gröttallriken ifrån sig.

-Jag hade först planerat en uppfriskande flygtur med mina hippogriffer, men flampulvervägen anses säkrast så… Hon slog ut med armarna och var nära att välta omkull den puttrande kitteln på serveringsbänken.

-Flam… vadå? Sa Rosie misstänksamt,

-Flampulver, sa Kathleen och sniffade ned i kitteln. Det verkar färdigt nu. Vad säga om en uppfriskande –

-Nej tack, sa Rosie hastigt. Jag tror jag är ganska mätt. Men vad är flampulver för något?

-Det snabbaste och säkraste sättet att färdas på, muttrade Kathleen förtretat. Enligt trolldomsministeriet. Se så, skynda dig att ät upp nu så du kan ge dig av.

Rosie rörde lite förstrött om i gröten, men även om det varit den godaste jordgubbssylt på skulle hon inte kunnat få i sig det. Det kändes som om hennes mage var i uppror och fjärilarna där inne verkade fladdra allt hetsigare för varje minut som gick. Hon visste inte vad hon hade att vänta sig. I själva verket visste hon knappt någonting om det hon skulle ge sig in i.

-Hämta din koffert, sa Kathleen. Det kan bli lite bökigt att få med den men det ska nog gå.

-Exakt _vad…_ började Rosie, men Kathleen brydde sig inte om henne utan började leta efter något bland sina hyllor. Då Rosie kom tillbaka med kofferten släpande efter sig hade Kathleen en liten burk i sin hand, innehållande något som såg ut som blått pulver.

Hon skruvade upp locket och beordrade Rosie att sträcka fram sin hand.

-Vad…?

Kathleen hällde över lite av pulvret i Rosies utsträckta hand och skruvade sedan igen locket på burken och ställde tillbaka den i hyllan.

-Seså, sa hon sedan otåligt. Kasta bara flampulvret i elden och ropa Hogwarts, och se till att ha kofferten i famnen och tappa den för allt i världen inte. Seså!

Rosie lutade sig försiktigt närmare den sprakande brasan och slängde ned pulvret. Det knastrade till och lågorna färgades hastigt blå. Innan Rosie visste ordet av stod hon bland lågorna som slickade hennes ben utan att det brändes. Hon skrek "Hogwarts" det högsta hon kunde och plötsligt började det vina omkring henne då hon hastigt for genom kakelugnen. Hon slöt ögonen och kramade hårdare om kofferten. Hon började må illa och just som hon kände att hon inte längre kunde hindra sig från att kräkas for hon med ett enormt brak ut genom en annan kakelugn och landade på hårt golv.

Rosie flämtade, hon hade fortfarande kofferten i ett krampaktigt grepp och det gjorde ont i armbågarna som hela tiden slagit i sidorna.

-God dag miss Moore.

Rosie släppte taget om kofferten och kom hastigt på fötter. Hon såg sig omkring och upptäckte att hon befann sig i något som såg ut som ett kontor. Hennes blick sökte sig mot fönstret genom vilket man kunde se en stor park och skymten av glittrande mörkt vatten.

Hon märkte att rösten som talat till henne tillhörde en (av utseendet att döma) mycket sträng kvinna smed svart hår i en hård knut och stram hållning. Kvinnan satt bakom ett skrivbord i en högryggad stol och hon såg granskande ned på Rosie.

-Jag är professor McGonagall, sa hon och hennes smala läppar formades till ett streck. Du ska vara välkommen hit till Hogwarts, miss Moore.

-Tack, sa Rosie något förvirrat.

-Jag antar att vi kan börja med sorteringen med en gång, sa McGonagall, vred på sig i stolen och lyfte ned en gammal, luggsliten hatt från en hylla ovanför sig som hon räckte Rosie.

-Sätt den på huvudet så ska hatten svälja vilket elevhem du ska tillhöra.

Rosie såg ett ögonblick på den lappade hatten, sneglade sedan mot McGonagall och satte på sig hatten. Den gled genast ned lång över öronen och hon fann sig stirrandes på hattens mörka insida.

-Moore, sa en tunn röst i Rosies öra och hon hoppade förskräckt till, innan hon insåg att det var hatten som talade.

-Det var länge sedan en Moore satte sin fot på Hogwarts. Få se nu… mycket modig ser jag, och inte dåligt till huvud heller. En stark vilja och tveklöshet… dig blir det svårt att placera, Rawenclaw skulle nog passa utmärkt men jag tror kanske…

-Slytherin! Ropade hatten och Rosie hoppade till igen. Hon slet hastigt av sig hatten och räckte den till McGonagall, som tog emot den och sa;

-Nå, miss Moore. Nu när vi har sorteringen överstökad finns det en hel del information du bör ta del av. Eftersom du kommer hoppa in under femte året kan du behöva en hel del extraunder-visning, och det har Dumbledore redan ordnat upp. Varje vardag klockan sex ska du ha undervisning i de viktigaste ämnena. Du kommer att få ett skolschema där det även är inprickat med vilka lärare du ska ha undervisning av de olika dagarna. Detta innebär förstås att du måste jobba extra hårt men det tror jag du kan klara.

McGonagall rätade på sig och flyttade undan några papper på skrivbordet.

-Nå, du ska strax få träffa professor Snape som ska inviga dig i de viktigaste reglerna här på skolan och även visa dig till Slytherings uppehållsrum.

Adjö miss Moore.

**5. Den nya Slytherineleven**

Severus Snape var en smal, kroknäst man med fettglänsande svart hår och blekt ansikte. Hans ögon var svarta och glimmade okynnigt mot Rosie.

-Så du har alltså hamnat i mitt elevhem, Rosie Moore? Det glädjer mig. Din far Neil Moore var också slytherinare, naturligtvis.

Han väntade inte på svar utan fortsatte i släpig röst medan han ledde henne genom långa korridoren vars stenväggar lystes upp av brinnande facklor på väggarna. Rosie kunde inte låta bli att se sig storögt omkring på de stora tavlorna och rustningarna som fanns överallt, och då de gick ned för en bred marmortrappa med vackert utsnidade trappräcken tänkte hon att det påminde om något gammaldags slott eller borg.

-Eftersom du valts till mitt elevhem, fortsatte han. Så förväntar jag mig att du ska uppnå stort resultat och bringa ära över Slytherin. Slytherin är ett elevhem för renblod, för stolthet och för ära. Ingen som hamnat i Slytherin har någonsin vanhelgat eller smutskastat det. Han vände sig om och såg på Rosie med en dröjande blick som om han ville värdera vad hon gick för.

-Du har naturligtvis en hel del att ta igen, Rosie Moore, men jag räknar med din intelligens för detta.

De hade nu kommit ner till något som såg ut som en stor Entréhall och det ekade ödsligt för varje steg de tog. Rosie undrade ett tag förvirrat var alla andra elever höll hus, men hon fick svaret på sin fråga innan hon hunnit ställa den till Snape som gick vid hennes sida. Skolklockan ringde och dånet av elever som lämnade sina klassrum fyllde nu slottet och närmade dig dem.

Massor av elever vällde ned för den enorma marmortrappan, ivrigt pratande och klädda i långa mörka klädnader och skolväskor över axeln. Ingen av dem verkade ta något större notis om Rosie, förutom någon som kastade en nyfiken blick på henne innan den hastigt passerade henne. Rosie la märke till att Snapes ansiktsuttryck hade förändrats. Ansiktsdragen verkade ha stelnat i hårda drag och ögonen var hårda under den krokiga näsan då han såg ut över havet av elever som vällde genom Entréhallen.

Plötsligt verkade hans blick ha fastnad någonstans och då Rosie såg sig om fick hon syn på en blek, mager figur med bleka ögon som jagat svepte över Snape. Pojken hade blont, slickat hår och Rosie hade tyckt att han såg ut som en snobb om det inte varit för det bleka, nästan sjukliga ansiktet som fick honom att se stressad och skrämd ut. Då han passerade Rosie stötte han till henne hårt i sidan och såg ut att vilja skynda förbi, men Snape hindrade honom.

-Draco Malfoy, sa an lågt mellan sammanpressade läppar.

- Professor Snape, väste pojken utan att ta notis om Rosies närvaro. Jag tänker inte säga er mer än jag redan sagt. Ni vill bara ta åt er äran, jag kommer inte…

-Inte här, Draco. Snape gjorde en nästan omärklig handrörelse mot Rosie och Draco kastade en plötsligt blick åt hennes håll.

-Du får ursäkta, Moore, sa Snape och grep ett stadigt tag om Dracos axel. Slytherins uppehållsrum ligger i fängelsehålorna, lösenordet är _Svart juvel, _och med de orden drog han iväg med pojken som tydligen hette Draco och lämnade Rosie ensam.

Hon kände sig förvirrad och förargad över Snapes brist på hänsyn mot henne, som om hon själv skulle kunna hitta vägen nere i de mörka fängelsehålorna.

Hon svalde och såg sig omkring. Hennes blick stannade till vid en kille i hennes egen ålder som såg trevlig ut. Han hade svart yvigt hår och klargröna ögon bakom ett par runda glasögon och han gick vid sidan av en lång, rödhårig kille med fräknar.

Hon harklade sig försiktigt och närmade sig honom.

-Ursäkta?

-Ja? Killen såg frågande på henne och hon harklade sig igen och försökte få rösten att låta lagom nonchalant.

-Vet du vägen till Slytherins uppehållsrum?

-Slytherins? Vi är gryffindorare! Sa den rödhåriga killen och pekade demonstrativt på ett gyllenrött märke på sin klädnad som såg ut att föreställa ett lejon. Rosie såg att den andra killen också hade ett sådant och sa, i en mer irriterad ton än hon tänkt sig;

-Okej men vet ni inte var det ligger eller?

-Varför skulle vi veta det? Fortsatte den rödhårige pojken att säga. Du kan ju alltid fråga Draco Malfoy. Han stötte till den mörkhåriga killen i sidan som om han sagt något roligt skämt. Den mörkhåriga killen med ärret öppnade precis munnen som för att svara Rosie, men hans kompis drog flabbandes iväg med honom. Rosie stönade då de båda försvann in i mängden och vände sig desperat om mot marmortrappan från vilken ytterligare elever kom ned för. Hon fick syn på en tjej med brunt burrigt hår som bar på en stor hög med böcker och bara nästippen som stack fram.

-Ursäkta, sa Rosie hastigt då tjejen närmade sig. Vet du vägen till Slytherins uppehållsrum?

-Åh jaså, kom en röst bakifrån boktraven, och Rosie kunde inte undgå att läsa böckernas titlar på boktitlarna framför sig; _ "Runskrift, avancerad studie 4"," 1001 uppslag om det bästa sättet att försvara sig mot mörkrets krafter", "Trollkonsthistoria - alla de viktigaste och mindre viktiga händelserna i trollkarlsvärlden, för dig som är extra intresserad" "Bortglömda magiska örter", _en tunn liten volym med snirklig guldstil där det stod _"Drakar-förhistoriska och nutida raser" _och förvånande nog en bok med den vardagliga titeln_ "Goda kakor till kalaset". _Rosie kunde inte låta bli att frusta till av återhållet skratt. Den här tjejen verkade vara väldigt vetgirig, inte bara när det gällde en sak utan av allt möjligt. Hon hörde tjejens röst bakom boktraven,

-Det är bara att gå ned för stentrappan där och sedan längs gången förbi en staty av Salazar Slytherin. Det är en dold öppning i stenväggen, tror jag att jag har läst någonstans . Jag har själv aldrig varit där….Det sista tyckte Rosie att hon uttalade med en viss fördragsamhet och hade inte Rosie med en gång känt sympati för henne hade hon tolkat det som snorkighet.

-Jaså, åh tack! Utbrast Rosie nu istället med uppriktig glädje i rösten.

-Lycka till! Det är alltid roligt att hjälpa till, det är en prefekts uppgift! Svarade tjejen och boktraven vajade oroväckande då hon banade sin väg fram genom elevhopen.

Rosie gick ned för stentrappan, med en gång tycktes det mörkna och den skrovliga väggen lystes upp av flammande facklor som satt fast i hållare som liknade klor. Det påminde henne lite om den gång hon varit på nöjesfält och kommit in i spökhuset. Hon gillade det faktiskt! Hon stannade framför en väldig staty av en lång mantelklädd man som såg ned på henne med en blick som om den fodrade något extra av henne, och den påminde henne om den blicken hon fått av Snape. Under statyn fanns en skylt vars text hon kunde tyda i det flammande skenet från facklorna; _Salazar Slytherin_ stod det.

Rosie fortsatte längst den stenbelagda gången och såg sig omkring på de kompakta stenväggarna.

Så hördes steg bakom henne och då hon hastigt snurrade runt fick hon syn på en tjej som kom emot henne med självsäkra steg och det långa mörka håret böljande efter sig. Hon stannade upp då hon fick syn på Rosie och hennes skarpa blick gled utmed henne i en värderande granskning.

-Vad gör du här? Sade hon med hård röst. Rosie var inte van att någon talade så till henne och kände direkt en motvilja mot den mörkhåriga tjejen.

-Det är inte direkt artigt att tilltala någon man inte känner på det där sättet, sade Rosie, vem vet, jag kanske är någon mäktig person…

Den mörkhåriga tjejen hajade till och något skrämt for över hennes ansikte, en skugga som om det var något här nere som hon fruktade. Rosie skrattade och såg sig omkring.

-Det liknar verkligen ett spökhus, här nere, men jag tror väl inte att det finns någon anledning till att vara rädd! Den mörkhåriga tjejen log ett ansträngt leende och Rosie tänkte att hon nog inte log alltför ofta. Det var som om hon inte visste hur man gjorde utan leendet blev mer till en grimas.

-Jag är ny elev här, fortsatte Rosie att prata på och tänkte på sin mammas ord att aldrig låta sig "hunsas" av någon människa. Jag hör till Slytherins elevhem, sade dem, eller jag menar, hatten sade det. Knäppt va! Men du känner väl till det där med hatten! Hur som helst, var tar jag vägen nu, vill du vara vänlig att visa mig. Jag är ganska trött och behöver få ro att packa upp och tänka.

Den mörkhåriga tjejen gick fram till stenväggen och mumlade någonting, och en dold öppning visade sig på den skrovliga stenväggen och Rosie följde efter tjejen genom den.

Slytherins sällskapsrum var lågt i tak, som en likkista tänkte Rosie och skrattade till för sig själv. Men vid närmare granskning så var rummet också fantasieggenade med gröna glaskupor där det brann eldslågor i som hängde ned från taket. Det var en sprakande eld och elever som hade slagit sig ned överallt försänkta i lågmält mummel eller i tyst läxläsning.

Alla tittade upp då Rosie trädde in och hon la märke till misstänksamheten hos de flesta.

-Hej, sa hon snabbt. Jag är ny här, som ni förstår men just nu är jag så trött så om någon kunde vara så snäll och visa mig vart jag ska sova så skulle det vara snällt.

En ljushårig tjej i Rosies egen ålder reste sig från sin plats vid brasan och la ifrån sig en tjock bok som hon suttit uppslukad i.

-Jag är Cornelia Rees, presenterade hon sig medan hon visade Rosie upp för en spiralformad trappa till en dörr med texten "Flickornas sovsal".

-Det måste vara i min sovsal du ska sova för det finns en säng ledig där, vi har alltid undrat vem som skulle ha den.

**6. Ett lyckat vårtelixir**

Rosie drog klädnaden över huvudet och granskade kritiskt sin bild i spegeln. Klädnaden var lite för stor så att den föll i mörka veck omkring henne, Moster Kathleen måste ha tagit fel på hennes mått. Visserligen var hon lång men inte särskilt bred om midjan. Hon var lång och slank, det hade hennes mamma alltid sagt.

-Är du klar snart eller? Kom det otåligt från Cornelia Rees. De andra har redan gått ned till Stora salen.

-Du behöver inte vänta på mig, sa Rosie medan hon drog borsten genom sitt motsträviga hår. Jag hittar alldeles utmärkt själv, tack.

Hon lät lite otrevligare än vad hon menat men brydde sig inte om det utan koncentrerade sig på att lägga håret i snedbena och vände sig sedan om och grabbade tag om skolväskan som låg på sängen.

Hon hann se en skymt av Cornelias ljusa hår försvinna genom stenöppningen då hon skyndade ned för spiraltrappan och passerade det nästan tomma uppehållsrummet. Hon stannade mitt på golvet och betraktade sällskapsrummet. Det här skulle alltså vara hennes "hem" ett bra tag framöver, och hennes mamma hade sagt att hon skulle trivas. Hon mindes pratstunden med mamma då mamma sagt att hon, Rosie, var en häxa och att det inte gick att dölja det längre. Automatiskt sökte sig Rosie hand innanför klädnadens böljande mantel och hon kände trollspöt där. Rosenträet i trollspöt var lätt och liksom svalt. Rosie tog fram det och betraktade det stilla. Det var hennes pappa som hade gjort det. Det gjorde det till något väldigt speciellt för henne, eftersom det nu var det enda handfasta hon ägde som var från hennes pappa. Utan att tänka sig för gjorde Rosie en rörelse i luften med trollspöt, och ur dess spets gled en blå stjärna, som en såpbubbla som man blåste när man var liten svävade den ut i rummet, glänsande och mystiskt blå. Hon blev avbruten i sina funderingar av en ironisk röst som snäste irriterat åt två storvuxna, tjocka killar. Det var ett sällskap på tre stycken som kom ner från killarnas sovsalar. Rosie kände igen en av dem till utseendet. Det var han som hade knuffat till henne igår, han med det nästan sjukligt bleka ansiktet och kalla ögon. Hans båda kumpaner lufsade efter honom lika hjälplöst som dumma troll fjättrade i kedjor. Utan att hälsa på Rosie gick sällskapet förbi henne.

-Ni måste göra era uppgifter som jag ger till er, hörde hon den ljusa killen säga till de två tjocka. De nickade dumt med gapande munnar och en av dem stoppade glupskt in en medhavd kaka i munnen.

Rosie följde efter dem på en bits avstånd för att försöka uppfatta något mer men när de kom upp i Entréhallen förlorade hon dem ur sikte och hon brydde sig inte om det och gick in i Stora salen.

Det enorma taket var förtrollat så att det såg ut som den klara oktobershimlen där ute och Rosie sjönk ned vid slytherinbordet och tog för sig av frukosten.

-Vad har vi för lektion nu? Frågade hon Cornelia medan hon bredde rikligt med smör på sitt rostade bröd.

-Trolldryckskonst, svarade Cornelia och gjorde en gest bort mot huvudbordet där lärarna satt. Det är han, den flintskallige.

Rosie fick syn på mannen Cornelia pekade på – en rundmagad flintskallig man med en stor valrossmustasch. Han pratade ivrigt med Snape som såg sur och irriterad ut.

-Slughorn, sa Cornelia. Han är knäpp, har en klubb för alla berömdheter på skolan, och han favoriserar Potter.

-Vem är det där då? Undrade Rosie och pekade upp mot en kroknäst man med silvergrått skägg och blå ögon bakom halv-mormade glasögon. Han ser ut som Sankte Claus, tycker jag.

-Dumbledore, sa Cornelia kallt. Rektor på skolan, en virrig gammal gubbe som inte längre kan garantera säkerheten för sina elever…Hon satte upp hakan i vädret som om hon hade sagt något synnerligt intelligent.

-Vaddå för säkerhet? Frågade Rosie och rynkade pannan. Det var verkligen mycket som var nytt för henne och hon var en nyfiken natur, - men det här verkade ovanligt komplicerat. Hon lät sina ögon vila på professor Dumbledore som satt vid lärarbordet. Hon tyckte att han såg vänlig ut, en sådan man som hon skulle tycka om att prata med, och var han dessutom rektor så borde han ju rimligen ha utomordentliga kunskaper i magin. Det var som om professor Dumbledore kände sig betraktad och han sökte med blicken ut över elevhavet och hans ögon stannade vid henne. Ett milt leende lyste i hans ansikte och han nickad som om han kände igen henne.

-Jag tycker att rektorn verkar vara en väldigt trevlig man, sa Rosie vänd mot Cornelia, och drack ur det sista av sin pumpasaft.

-Men nu får du ursäkta mig, jag har blivit ombedd att komma till professor McGonagalls kontor för att hämta lite instruktioner för min första dag här. Jag skall få speciallektioner.

-Jaha, dåså. Fram med kittlarna nu allesammans och era exemplar av _Trolldrycksframställning nivå 5. _Ni kan sätta igång med detsamma på sida trettiosju.

Rosie befann sig på Slughorns lektion i Trolldrycksnost nere i fängelsehålorna och Slughorn själv stod framme vid katedern och log lättjefullt mot klassen som just tagit sina platser vid bänkarna.

-Sir, sa Rosie och räckte upp handen och Slughorn lyste upp då han fick syn på henne.

-Aha! Utbrast han glädjestrålande och lutade sin massiva kropp närmare henne. Är det inte miss Moore? Dumbledore berättade att du skulle komma, och jag känner igen dig sedan gamla dar minsann!

-Ursäkta..? började Rosie förvirrat, men Slughorn avbröt henne,

-Din far Neil Moore gick ju här, och jag minns honom så väl. En slug liten rackare när det gällde det mesta, men jag kan inte neka till att är smart, han var en av de bästa i sin årskurs, och jag tvivlar inte på att du kommer att följa hans spår!

Slughorn dunkade henne entusiastiskt i ryggen innan han återvände till sin kateder.

Rosie satt lite förvirrat kvar för hon hade inte fått svar på det hon hade tänkt fråga, eller ens hunnit ställa frågan. Hon sneglade omkring sig för att titta på sina klasskamrater och såg sin närmaste granne börja hacka några rödaktiga rötter i små, små bitar. Hon skyndade sig att göra likadant för att sedan hälla ned dem i en liten sjudande kopparkittel och motsols röra om. Det var ansträngande och hon var tvungen att torka sig i pannan. Det var både värmen från kitteln och en viss nervositet som fick henne att svettas. Men det var spännande och innerst inne i sig själv njöt hon. Det var härligt att vara i denna värld.

Vid lektionens slut puttrade hennes elixir i ljusgrönt med små bubblor som rytmiskt föll och steg upp från hennes kittel och slughorn slog ihop händerna då han fick syn på det.

-Mycket bra miss Moore, över förväntan denna första dag! Ett perfekt medel mot vårtor! Han lyfte upp en padda ur en glasskål som stod på katedern och höll upp den inför klassen. Paddan stirrade på dem med sina stora ögon då Slughorn droppade över lite av Rosies elixir på paddans vårtiga rygg och med ett svagt fräsande läte försvann vårtorna. Kvar var bara en slät, grön rygg.

-Fantastiskt! Utropade Slughorn entusiastiskt. Fantastiskt Moore, strålande!

**7. Inbjudan**

-Välkommen miss Moore, pep Flitwick följande kväll då Rosie steg in i hans Trollformelklassrum. Det gläder mig att jag fått uppgiften att undervisa dig. Jag undervisade din far, förstår du. Han är en mycket skicklig trollkarl.

_-Är_, professorn? Han lever inte längre, påpekade Rosie.

-Nej visst ja, muttrade Flitwick tankspritt. Nå dåså, jag ska börja med att redogöra för grundformlerna. Ta upp ditt trollspö.

Rosie lydde och märkte hur Flitwick flämtade till då hon höjde staven i luften.

-Det må jag då säga! Utbrast han. Det må jag verkligen säga?

-Vad må du säga? Frågade Rosie ganska irriterat, men la sedan hastigt till ett _sir_ för att det inte skulle låta alltför oartigt.

Men Flitwuck verkade inte lyssna på henne, han strök varsamt med fingerspetsarna längs staven och mumlade beundrande.

-Ursäkta sir, började Rosie. Men vad är det med mitt trollspö som är så tilldragande?

-Åh, pep Flitwick och släppte med svårighet trollstöp med blicken. Det är bara ett utmärkt exempel på hur skicklig i magi din far är. Han har lagt ut hela sin personlighet i staven, in i minsta detalj har han gjort den så att den ska passa sig… I alla fall, Flitwick backade några steg och höjde sin egen stav.

-I alla fall så kan vi börja med en enkel locka-till-sig-besvärjelse. Fäst blicken vid den där boken till exempel, han pekade på en tjock bok som låg på katedern och Rosie fäste genast blicken på den.

-Fäst blicken, fortsatte Flitwick. Och tänk inte på något annat än föremålet du vill locka till dig, sedan uttalar du orden _Acio bok_.

-Acio bok! Sa Rosie och boken kom genast flygande genom rummet och slog nästan omkull stackars Flitwick innan Rosie fångade upp den.

-Mycket bra, utmärkt! Pep Flitwick glädjestrålande. Jag ser att du har samma intelligens som din far.

-Vart var du hela I-gårkväll förresten? Frågade Cornelia surt följande morgon då de var på väg mot en lektion i Försvar mot svartkonster med professor Snape.

-På privatlektion med Flitwick, sa Rosie. Varför undrar du?

-Inte för något särskilt, sa Cornelia i harmsen ton. Det var bara någon som frågade efter dig…

-Vem gjorde det? Undrade Rosie medan hennes skarpa blick svepte över Hermione i sällskap med en rödhårig tjej hon kände igen som någon Gryffindorelev i hennes årskurs.

-Hej Hermione, hälsade hon då de passerade och hon kunde höra hur Cornelia fnyste.

-Vad är det? Sa hon kallt.

-Ingenting, jag visste bara inte att du umgicks med Gryffindorare.

-Det gör jag inte heller, sa Rosie irriterat. Men även om jag gjorde det, så vad skulle det vara för fel med det? Jag får väl vara med vem jag vill. Det är ett fritt land, eller hur?

-Gryffindorare, spottade Cornelia. De är korkade, hjältemodiga och malliga.

-Visst inte, svarade Rosie obekymrat. Jag tycker de verkar helt okej. God dag professor Snape, tillade hon då de kommit fram till klassrummet i Försvar mot svartkonster, där Snape satt bakom katedern.

Han nickade till svar och Rosie gick och satte sig bredvid en Rawenclaw-kille hon vagt kände igen som Mikael Corner.

Efter lektionen verkade Cornelia av någon anledning väldigt stött och marscherade därifrån med nästan i vädret. Rosie hade antagligen inte brytt sig om det inte varit för att hon just drog sig till minnes deras samtal på väg till lektionen – att någon hade frågat efter henne.

-Cornelia! Ropade hon och kom ikapp henne. Vem var det som frågade efter mig?

-Ingen särskild, svarade Cornelia och slängde med sitt ljusa hår. Bara någon… jag vet inte vad han heter.

-Men vad ville han mig?

-Hur skulle jag kunna veta det? Fräste Cornelia. Han frågade bara efter dig och jag sa att jag inte visste vart du var…

-Rosie!

Rosie svängde runt och fick syn på en kille med runt ansikte som kom emot henne.

-Jag har letat efter dig, sa han flåsande.

-Jaha? Sa Rosie uppfodrande.

-Jag är Neville Longbottom, sa killen som svar på Rosie frågande blick. Och jag har ett meddelande till dig, det är från Slughorn. Du är bjuden på hans party i helgen.

-Hans pary!

-På lördag, sa Neville och log lite osäkert. Så, jag antar att vi ses där. Hejdå.

Han försvann in i hopen av elever som rörde sig framåt och Rosie såg efter honom med ett litet leende på läpparna.

-Du tänker väl inte komma? Sa Cornelia i nedlåtande ton, men som ändå avslöjade ett stänk av avundsjuka. Det kommer bara vara såna som _honom _där.

-Vad är det för fel på dem då? Sa Rosie irriterat.

-Visst, snäste Cornelia. Om du är intresserad av honom så –

-Det kommer väl antagligen vara fler än han där, sa Rosie. Och förresten, vad rör det dig om jag går på det där partyt?

Allt svar hon fick var ett bortvänt huvud och åter en fnysning, men hon brydde sig inte om det utan skyndade förbi Cornelia ned för marmortrappan för att äta lunch i stora salen.

**8. Slughorns party**

På lördagen möttes Rosie upp nere i Entréhallen av en välklädd men nervös Neville Longbottom.

-Hej Rosie, sa han lättat då hon kom emot honom. Du ser…öh, jag menar, du är fin.

Rosie lade märka till hur han hela tiden kastade ganska nervösa blickar bakom sig mot skaran av tjejer som stod och fnissande väntade på sina kavaljerer.

-Ska vi…öh, gå då? Han satte av i hastig kurs ned mot fängelsehålorna, från vilka Rosie just stigit upp ur – och han verkade märkbart orolig i mörkret som endast lystes upp av de spöklikt fladdrande facklorna längs stenväggarna.

-Det är på hans kontor, mumlade Neville.

-Vet du, det är inget större fel på dig, sa Rosie allvarligt – och Nevilles ansikte antog sakta en rödrosa färg.

-Bortsett från brist på självförtroende, fortsatte hon och gick upp vid hans sida. Det finns kurser för sådant, la hon till då Neville såg både förvirrad och generad ut.

Neville slapp svara, för de hade just kommit fram till Slughorns kontor – från vilket det hördes musik och glada röster.

Då de steg in överfölls de av en överlycklig Slughorn som generöst bjöd dem på varsin honungsöl.

-Strålande! Utbrast han. Strålande att du kunde komma, Rosie Jag har länge längtat efter att få träffa dig ordentligt. Vet du din far-

Hans ord dränktes i musiken, och Rosie tog tillfället i akt och drog med sig Neville mot ett gäng som stod och pratade lite längre bort. Hon kunde se Harry Potter i sällskap med en ljushårig tjej med stora ögon som faktiskt såg allmänt konstig ut, några andra som hon vagt kände igen och inte kunde identifiera, och Hermione som stod och pratade med d en rödhåriga tjejen från Rosies årskurs.

-Hej Rosie, utbrast hon då hon fick syn på henne. Det här är Ginny, la hon till och då den rödhåriga tjejen log kunde Rosie konstatera att hon var ganska söt.

-Hej, sa Ginny. Lite tveksamt lade hon till, Du är från Slytherin, va?

Rosie nickade,

-Det stämmer. Hon sa det stolt och tänkte för sig själv att det verkade vara väldigt viktigt för alla vilket elevhem man hörde till. Det var egentligen tvärtom mot vad hennes mamma alltid hade lärt henne, att alla människor var lika värda. Vilka mer är här? Frågade hon och tittade på Ginny.

-Åh, några stycken, sa Ginny och ryckte på axlarna. Det här är Dean Thomas, Clark Jones och Luna. Hon gjorde en gest åt tjejen som stod bredvid Harry, och hon log medan de utstående ögonen borrade sig in i Rosies

– Det är mest folk som är berömda eller har framgångsrika föräldrar, fortsatte Ginny. Du vet ju hur Slughorn är, han är lite svag för berömdheter.

Knappt hade hon pratat klart förens Slughorn kom emot dem och började prata ivrigt med Harry, som såg ganska besvärad ut och mumlade någonting som lät som "Måste på toa" innan han försvann in i mängden.

Ginny och Dean gick iväg för att dansa och Rosie bestämde sig för att göra sig närmare bekant med de övriga hon inte redan kände.

Killen som hette Clark Jones kom fram till henne,

-Hej, sa han. Förlåt om jag låter framfusig men varför är du här? Vem är det i din släkt som är berömd?

-Ärligt talat så vet jag inte, sa Rosie. Jag tror det är något med min pappa, alla tjatar om att han var en sådan fantastisk trollkarl. Tyvärr har jag inget minne av honom, han dog när jag var liten… Det följde en besvärande tystnad och Rosie själv förlorade sig bort i tankar. Clark Jones harklade sig,

-Jag beklagar, sade han artigt och Rosie log matt mot honom.

-Det är ok, sade hon, du kunde ju inte veta…Just i det ögonblicket kom Slughorn emot henne med stromsteg,

-Nu Rosie, skall vi prata, dundrade han och fick henne att tänka på en gigantisk brunbjörn, lite barnslig och ändå vuxen på samma gång.

-Din far, Neil, han är en av de bästa elever jag haft. Det är verkligen roligt att du nu… Rosie avbröt honom milt,

-Han _var_ en av de bästa eleverna, kanhända. Han är död, professor Slughorn.

Slughorn bleknade och tog sig teatraliskt för hjärtat,

-Död! Jag beklagar! I dessa tider, döden slår till när man minst anar det. Rosie, jag beklagar verkligen. Slughorn tycktes komma så totalt ur fattningen att han inte längre fann orden som annars kom så vältaliga ur hans mun, och då Rosie vände ryggen åt honom och fortsatte att prata med Clark lät han handen sjunka och gick iväg för att fylla på sitt glas.

-Jag går i Rawenclaw, berättade Clark. I sjätte årskursen. Min pappa är kapten för ett quidditchlag och min mamma är journalist för _The Dayly Prophet. _Hela min familj är fram-gångsrik – det är antagligen därför Slughorn vill ha mig här. Han hissade upp sina ögonbryn i en skojig grimas som fick Rosie att skratta. Hon sprutade ut honungsölet ur munnen och det sköt som en fontän ut på Clarks skjorta.

-Åhh, ursäkta, sade Rosie medan skrattet fortfarande bubblade i henne, låt mig…Hon fick tag i en servett och gned på den blöta fläcken på hans skjorta.

-Jag är alltid såå klumpig, mamma säger alltid att det är därför jag behöver ha en nanny som bevakar mig hela tiden, annars kan jag råka ut för precis vad som helst…

-För vad som helst, upprepade Clark och log lite skälmskt mot Rosie, det kanske betyder att du tycker om äventyr och kanske vill följa med mig ut för att titta på natthimlen? Rosie såg sig bland alla människor i rummet som stod i klungor och talade, balanserandes små glas och assietter med smörgåssnittar.

-Ja, sade hon lättat, vi rymmer!

Ute på skolområdet vilade en fuktig novemberkyla i luften och marken var hård och frostig under deras skosulor då de vandrade ned mot sjön.

Den mörka kvällshimlen var fylld av utspridda stjärnor vars strålande ljus reflekterades mot de ännu lysande fönstren från slottet, och återspeglades i sjöns mörka yta likt tusentals kristaller som fick vattnet att glittra lockande mot dem.

Rosie fylldes plötsligt av den vilda spänning och äventyrslust hon aldrig brytt sig om att dölja hemma på River Side, men som hon här på Hogwarts, vid de få tillfällen de dykt upp, försökt att dölja.

Nu tog den där sprudlande känslan i styr och hon grep tag om Clarks hand och viskade upphetsat:

-Kom så badar vi!

Clark såg ut att överväga saken ett tag, och det verkade först som om han förnuftigt tänkte påpeka att det faktiskt var tidig november och att vattnet var kallt - men i nästa ögonblick rusade de skrikandes i vattnet och simmade runt som vilda fiskar.

När de kom upp till slottet en stund senare, dyblöta med härligt upplivade möttes de av en ilsken professor McGonagall som stoppade dem med sträng röst frågade vad de hade haft för sig.

-Vi badade i sjön, sa Rosie, som insåg att det inte var någon idé att ljuga – och hon skulle i vilket fall inte kommit på något trovärdig lögn som räddade dem från situationen. Hon hade också en princip om att hon själv kunde ta sina beslut och den här gången hade beslutet inneburit att hon velat bada.

-För det första, började McGonagall, med lätt vidgade näsborrar. För det första kommer Mr Filtch ha fullt sjå med att torka upp efter er, för det andra finns det en jättebläckfisk i vattnet – _och _Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn är på fri fot och jag hoppas att ni båda är väl bekanta med de stränga åtgärder som tagits på grund av detta: Man får inte vara utanför skolan efter åtta på kvällen! Och för det tredje så måste jag

Tyvärr ge er straffkommendering på grund av brist på respekt för reglerna, och brist på förståelse om hur farligt det kan vara att inte lyda dessa regler! Ni ska infinna er på mitt kontor klockan nio imorgon!

**9. Avlyssnaren**

Decembers vinterkyla smög sig över markerna och in genom slottets tjocka stenväggar och snön föll i virvlande kaskader från den isigt blåa himlen.

Då McGonagall en måndagsmorgon meddelade att det skulle hållas en julbal i slottet väcktes stor uppståndelse och Rosie var inte den enda som blev uppspelt. Hon bestämde sig för att skriva till sin mamma och be henne skicka en galaklädnad till henne – hon visste precis hur hon ville att den skulle se ut.

För en gångs skull var Cornelia varken sur eller avundsjuk och pratade glatt på om balen.

-Vem ska du gå med då? Frågade Marion Kennedy en kväll då de satt inne i flickornas sovsal.

-Tre stycken har redan frågat mig, jag får se vem jag tar. Hon låg överseende mot dem medan hon prövade en ny klädnad hon varit och köpt i byn Hogsmead.

-Draco Malfoy, sa Cornelia självsäkert. Jag tror han kommer att fråga mig snart, han verkar faktiskt vara intresserad av mig.

-Det tror jag inte, kom det från Caroline Clearwater, som suttit försjunken i att försöka sig på att måla naglarna med en speciell förtrollning. Det verkade inte fungera och hon slängde ilsket iväg trollstaven mot nattduksbordet.

-Vad vet du om det? Fräste Cornelia.

-Har du inte märkt att det är något mellan honom och Pensy? Sa Marion och sände iväg ännu ett överseende leende.

-Det är det inte! Protesterade Cornelia, men Marion avbröt henne;

-Vem ska du gå med då, Rosie?

Rosie endast ryckte på axlarna, hon låg på mage ovanpå sin säng och skrev ett långt brev till sin mamma:

_Kära mamma!_

_Jag vet att jag inte har skrivit på ett bra tag men det har varit så mycket på sista tiden, och det är några saker som jag behöver fråga dig om. _

_Det är julbal snart och jag har ingen galaklädnad, Du kan väl skicka en åt mig som du tror jag skulle passa bra i? skicka så fort som möjligt så jag har chans att skicka den tillbaks om den inte passar. Förresten skulle jag nog behöva en egen uggla, jag får låna skolans hela tiden och det skulle kännas mycket bättre att ha en egen. Jag tror vi ska till Hogsmead snart så jag kanske kan köpa en då._

_Det är en sak som är väldigt konstig och som jag tror du behöver förklara ordentligt en gång för alla. Så fort alla ser mig börjar de prata om hur duktig pappa är – och de pratar om honom p resens, alltså i nutid! I början trodde jag bara att det var ett misstag men det är jättemånga som har sagt samma sak så det kan inte vara ett sammanträffande._

_Vad är det du inte har berättat för mig? Jag har rätt att veta, jag är hans dotter!_

_Hälsningar Rosie_

-Du gillar Clark, eller hur? frågade Marion manande, medan ett retsamt leende spred sig över hennes läppar.

-Inte mer än som en kompis, svarade Rosie lite frånvarande, och vek ihop brevet.

Men följande morgon då hon var på väg över den snöiga slottsgården mot en lektion i Skötsel och vård av magiska djur med den jättelika mannen Hargrid, hörde hon hur någon ropade hennes namn. Då hon snurrade runt fick hon syn på Clark Jones som kom emot henne med manteln flaxande efter sig i den kyliga vinden.

-Vart ska du? Frågade han.

-Till en lektion i Skötsel och vård av magiska djur, sa Rosie. Vi börjar snart, var det något du ville?

-Ja, jag bara… Clark tvekade och frågade sedan lite försiktigt;

-Vem ska du gå med på balen?

-Åh, inget än så länge… sa Rosie överrumplat, och såg på Clark genom de virvlande snöflingorna.

De stod och såg på varandra ett tag, och både verkade vänta på att den andra skulle ta initiativet och säga något.

-Vi kan gå om du vill, sa Rosie då Clark inte tycktes benägen att säga något.

-Ja, sa Clark och lyste upp. Ja, då säger vi det då. Hej så länge! Han vinkade och försvann in i slottet igen, medan Rosie svepte manteln tätare om sig och gick bort mot inhägnaden vid vilken slytherinarna samt hufflepuffarna från hennes årskurs stod och frös i snöyran.

Hagrid väntade på dem, men snö i skägg och hår och iförd en luddig pälsliknande kappa som fick honom att se ut som någon slags vilde från bergen.

-Välkomna allesammans, brummade han. Idag ska vi ta oss en liten tur i skogen.

Flera av eleverna flämtade till av chock, men Hagrid slog bara ut med händerna och sa glatt;

-Kommer ni med mig då, och stövlade in i den förbjudna skogen med jättelika kliv.

-Vet han inte att det är farligt! Flämtade Cornelia upprört. Det kan finnas vad som helst där, varulvar och –

-Det är ju inte fullmåne så jag ser ingen anledning att vara rädd, sa Rosie – och fick en förorättad blick från Cornelia, men brydde sig inte om det utan följde efter Hagrid.

Hon kände sig glad och uppiggad i den friska klara luften i skogen - hon hade inte varit ute på riktigt sedan det där doppet med Clark, som för övrigt orsakat en svår förkylning.

Hagrid ledde dem djupare in i den snötäckta skogen, men Rosie hade plötsligt stannat upp – och då Cornelia i spydig ton frågade om hon var rädd hyschade hon henne bara till svar. Hennes skarpa blick hade uppfångat en ensam figur som just skyndade över slottsgården, och den såg sig ideligen oroligt omkring och verkade rädd för att bli upptäckt.

Rosie vände tvärt om och skyndade så tyst hon kunde tillbaka över den upptrampade snön.

Hon hukade sig ned i skydd bakom några tätbevuxna granar och kikade mellan grenarna på figuren som närmade sig. Det var Draco Malfoy! Hon hukade sig ytterligare, utan att för ett ögonblick släppa honom med blicken.

Han var nästan framme vid hennes granar nu, och det verkade som om han just tänkte göra något – då ytterligare en gestalt lösgjorde sig ur skuggorna bland träden och kom emot honom med stora steg.

Åsynen av professor Snape fick henne att dra häftigt efter andan, något som kanske hade gjort att hon blivit upptäckt – om inte Snape i samma ögonblick började prata i väsande, ilsken ton till Draco.

-Du måste berätta för mig vad jag planerar, du kan inte hålla på såhär länge till!

-Det har inte du med att göra, sa Draco och drog sig bakåt. Varför snokar du efter mig, vill du ta åt dig äran? Det är _mitt _uppdrag, det är jag som ska göra det. Han har anförtrott det åt mig –

-Du måste berätta, väste Snape, och hans mörka ögon borrade sig djupt in i Dracos. Jag kan hjälpa dig!

-Jag vill inte ha någon hjälp!

Draco vände tvärt om och marscherade bort.

Rosie, som helt glömt bort Snapes närvaro, reste sig hastigt upp och stötte samtidigt emot en snötäckt gren och all snö föll ned över hennes ansikte och fick henne att hostande skaka den av sig.

-Moore!

Snape var framme hos henne innan hon hunnit komma på fötter, och även om hans ansikte var outgrundligt så var ögonen stenhårda och kalla.

-Åh, god dag professorn, sa Rosie och borstade bort snö från klädnaden.

-Vad gör du bakom granarna? Morrade han. Du vet att det är straffbart att tjuvlyssna!

-Jag kunde inte veta att ni skulle komma rusande, sa Rosie.

-Varför är du inte på din lektion?

-Jag fick syn på Draco, svarade Rosie. Och jag tänkte säga något till honom, sedan ville jag inte störa erat samtal. Vad är det för ett uppdrag, sir?

-Miss Moore ska nog lära sig att inte lägga näsan i blöt, sa Snape kallt. Jag skulle egentligen ha gett dig straff-kommendering, men det får gå för den här gången eftersom jag känner din far.

-Tack, sir, sa Rosie – och undvek att fråga varför Snape talade om hennes far i presensform. Jag ska nog gå tillbaka till min lektion nu.

Hon vände om och följde efter klassen som just försvunnit ur synhåll mellan träden.

**10. Julbalen**

-Hur ser jag ut?

Rosie snurrade runt framför spegeln och betraktade nöjd hur kjolen böljade kring benen. Klädnaden var mjukt mossgrön och fick hennes ögon att gnistra som smaragder, kjolen var veckad och precis så pass lång att man kunde skymta de svarta lågklackade sammetsskorna. Det röda håret hade hon fört undan med ett svart band i samma nyans, och ett par pärlörhängen glimmade mystiskt mellan de röda lockarna som hon ägnat hela kvällen åt att få ordning på.

Hon visste att hon var vacker innan hon fick det bekräftat i Cornelia och de andra tjejernas ögon, som andlöst betraktade henne.

-Det ser väl okej ut, kom det ganska surt från Cornelia. Den där gröna färgen passar dig… vart har du köpt den?

-Min mamma har sytt den, svarade Rosie och lutade sig närmade spegeln för att böja upp ögonfransarna lite mer.

Cornelia var klädd i en ryschprydd spetskantad rosa galaklädnad och ett dyrt guldsmycke till, och även om klädnaden var vacker i sig så passade den inget vidare på Cornelia, tänkte Rosie elakt. Den där grisskära färgen fick henne att se blekare ut, och hennes kantiga figur framhävdes tydligt i den urringade modellen.

Marion och Caroline var båda klädda i vackra, väldekorerade klädnader som passade dem bra, och de höll just på att locka sina hår med hjälp av en ganska komplicerad förtrollning. Caroline skrek till då hennes hår plötsligt satte eld och Rosie mumlade "Aguamenti" och en vattenstråle sköt ut ur spetsen på hennes trollstav och släkte elden. Men Carolines hår hängde i sorgliga våta stripor och hon endast fräste till tack medan hon vred ur sitt hår.

Rosie (som kände till förtrollningen som lockade håret mycket väl) avstod från att visa Caroline hur man skulle göra på rätt sätt, och kastade en sista blick på sig själv i spegeln innan hon vände sig bort från den och gick ut ur sovsalen och ned för spiraltrappan.

Hon passerade Pansy Parkinson (som stod och väntade på Draco) utan att hälsa.

Då hon kom ut i Entréhallen fick hon genast syn på Clark Jones som kom emot henne i en vit galaklädnad och med det mörka håret mjukt bakåtstruket. Hans ögon strålade av förtjusning då han såg hennes gestalt, och han tog hennes hand och kysste den sedesamt.

Rosie ägnade inte mycket uppmärksamhet åt honom mer än ett hastigt leende och lät sedan sin blick svepa över eleverna iförda galaklädnader som rörde sig genom Entréhallen. Hon fick syn på Harry Potter tillsammans med en mycket söt Ginny Weasley, och Hermione tillsammans med den där rödhåriga pojken Ronald. Hon kunde endast med möda hålla tillbaks ett leende då hon såg Neville tillsammans med Luna Lovegood.

Clark förde henne genom Entréhallen in och in genom de öppnade portarna till stora salen – där väggarna var täckta med silvergitttrande rimfrost medan järnek och girlanger av mistel löpte över den stjärnbeströdda djupblå himlen.

En tjock, vacker röd matta med invävda gulttrådar ledde fram mellan de fyra elevborden fram till huvudbordet där lärarna satt. De flesta var uppklädda i galaklädnader också de – förutom professor Snape som hade på sig sin vanliga svarta, böljande klädnad, och håret var lika fettigt som alltid.

Dumbledore var klädd i en midnattsblå galadräkt med tillhörande topphatt och bredvid honom satt Slughorn, som bar en guldfärgad klädnad med bälte till, under vilken hans enorma kalaskula putade ut.

Orkestermusik spelades då de trädde in och Rosie kände ett ilande rus av vindlande lycka då Clark la handen om hennes midja och de föll in i dansen. Hon snurrade runt med kjolen böljandes och ögonen glittrande och njöt av de blickar hon fick.

Clark Jones verkade alldeles hänförd av henne och under hela dansen ville han inte slita blicken från henne.

Efter tre danser sjönk hon rosig och pustandes ned vid slytherinbordet, där hon märkte att Draco plötsligt tittade åt henne med helt nya ögon än han gjort tidigare – då han knappt brukade se allt åt henne utan bara låta blicken glida förbi som om hon utgjorde en del av väggen.

-Jag hämtar lite dricka, hörde hon Clark säga och då han försvann in i vimlet av dansande par märkte hon plötsligt att Draco kommit fram till henne.

Hon låtsades först inte se honom utan började prata väldigt ivrigt med Caroline, som inte alls hörde på utan satt och såg sur ut över att hennes partner dansade med någon annan.

-Ska vi dansa?

Rosie insåg att det inte gick att ignorera honom längre och vred motvilligt på huvudet och mötte Dracos blick. Han såg riktigt bra ut ikväll, inte fullt så blek som han brukade och de annars så livlösa grå ögonen glimmade nu i en underlig glans som gav ansiktet ett vacker och intressant sken.

-Jag är ganska trött, sa hon och fläktade sig med servetten som låg på bordet. Vad säga om att bjuda upp din egen partner Pansy?

Dracos ansikte mulnade en aning och han såg plötsligt ut som samma gamla bleka kille.

I samma ögonblick kom Clark tillbaka och han knuffade Draco ganska brutalt åt sidan.

-Vad vill du Rosie? Sa han fientligt. Håll dig till din egen tjej, va!

-Jag ser ingen anledning till att han inte skulle få prata med mig, sa Rosie kyligt – hon började bli irriterad på Clarks sätt att hålla alla andra undan från henne, det hade han gjort hela tiden och hon tyckte inte om att känna sig bunden till någon.

-Du vill väl inte prata med _honom, _utbrast Clark ilsket. Det är ju jag som är din –

-Jag vet att du är min partner, snäste Rosie. Men jag måste väl inte bara dansa med dig för det? Jag skulle uppskatta att du slutade vaka över mig som en hök hela tiden!

Och i Clarks chockade tystnad vände hon sig åter till Draco,

-Kom så dansar vi, sa hon och lät sig svepas ut på dansgolvet igen.

-Ska vi gå ut ett tag? Det börjar bli varmt.

Rosie nickade och hon och Draco drog sig bort från dansgolvet och gick genom den tomma Entréhallen ut i den friska kvälls-luften.

Sjön låg svart och blank som en spegel och den vita snön lyste upp kvällens mörker som vilade likt en tunn slöja i den kyliga luften.

Musiken från balen hördes endast som en svag förnimmelse, och det lät allt avlägsnare ju längre bort de promenerade neråt sjön.

Hogwarts alla fönster lyste varmt och välkomnande och den förbjudna skogen låg mörk och skrämmande.

Draco höll fortfarande hennes hand och ingen av dem sa något på en lång stund.

-Vad är det för ett uppdrag du har? Frågade Rosie plötsligt, och hon kände hur Dracos hand plötsligt blev iskall.

-Jag har hört dig prata om det flera gånger, att det är något uppdrag som du har fått och at du inte vill ha någon hjälp…

Hon tystnade.

Draco såg på henne med ögon som glimmade i en skrämmande glans.

-Det är… började han tvekade. Det är ett uppdrag jag har fått, jag – jag får inte berätta det för någon.

-Varför inte det?

-Det är farligt, sa han snabbt. Tvinga mig inte att berätta det, du är – du kommer att förstå allting och det är inte bra. Jag vet att du är i Slytherin, men du är ändå inte som en riktig slytherinare.

Han verkade tveksam om han skulle fortsätta, och hon bröt in.

-Du menar för att jag inte är lika renblodsfixerad som alla andra? Ja, jag har själv undrat varför jag hamnat i Slytherin ibland men… jag är i alla fall egoistisk, jag menar – jag har några av de egenskaper en slytherinare ska ha.

-Jag antar det, mumlade Draco och såg ut över sjön.

När han såg på henne igen hade hans blick förändrats, den var inte lika tyngd och bekymrad – den var liksom öppnare och hon kände hur han la armarna om henne.

Han kysste henne mjukt, liksom försiktigt och hon stod stilla och njöt av ögonblicket medan hon kände hur hjärtat pulserade snabbare.

Han släppte taget om henne, nästan som om han bränt sig och hon kände en dunkel besvikelse.

-Jag måste gå, sa hon efter att de stått tysta ett tag. Hon hade börjat frysa i den tunna galaklädnaden och längtade nu efter att få återvända till Slytherins uppehållsrum och sjunka ned i en av de pösiga fåtöljerna framför den öppna spisen.

-Visst, jag följer dig.

De gick tillsammans upp mot slottet igen och Rosie försökte tvinga undan sina svallande, upphetsade känslor som hon inte förstod sig på.

De följdes åt in i Slytherins uppehållsrum och han kysste henne igen innan han försvann upp i pojkarnas sovsal.

Rosie kände hur salig lycka vällde inom henne och hjärtat slog häftigt i bröstet på henne.

Det hördes röster och steg som närmade sig, och Rosie hade ingen lust att prata med någon just nu så hon skyndade upp för spiraltrappan till flickornas sovsal och sjönk ned på sängen där hon tog djupa andetag för att lugna ned sig själv.

Vad var det med henne? hon kunde väl inte… i Draco av alla personer!

Nej, hon fick tänka på det imorgon. Nu kändes det alldeles för konstigt och overkligt. Imorgon skulle hon fundera över det, besluta sig för hur hon skulle göra. Och om hon fortfarande kände samma… om han fortfarande – hon avbröt sig i sina tankar och slöt ögonen. Hon hade haft en underbar kväll.

**11. Besök i Hogsmead**

Följande morgon vaknade Rosie sent, och hennes fötter var alldeles ömma efter att ha dansat så mycket. Först blev hon liggande med slutna ögon och försökte minnas vad som hänt – allting verkade suddigt som i en dröm. Hade hon verkligen dansat med Draco? Gått ut med honom i natten och kysst honom? Det kunde inte vara sant! Det var inte alls likt henne.

Hon satte sig häftigt upp i sängen, i samma ögonblick som dörren till sovsalen öppnades och Cornelia kom in. Hon sa inte ett ord till Rosie utan passerade henne som om hon vore luft, och slet åt sig sin koffert och började packa.

-Vart ska du? Frågade Rosie förvirrat.

-Åka hem, snäste Cornelia utan att se upp. Det är jullov om du inte visste det.

-Åh visst ja, mumlade Rosie. Hon blev sittande med benen uppdragna och hakan stödd på knäna medan hon betraktade Cornelia som kämpade med att få igen som överfulla koffert. Då hon äntligen lyckats slängde hon upp kofferten över axeln och försvann ut, utan så mycket som ett ord till Rosie.

Då Rosie en stund senare kom ned till stora salen för att avnjuta sin frukost stötte hon på Marion och Carolina i Entré-hallen.

-Hade du kul igår, eller? Frågade Marion med ett retsamt flin. Cornelia kommer aldrig förlåta dig, och inte Pensy heller för den delen.

-Jag kan inte se att jag har gjort något fel, sa Rosie – som kände sig illa berörd av Marions ord trots att hon inte visste riktigt varför.

-Nej, det är klar att du inte kan! Men Pensy var ju kär i honom, och Cornelia drömde också om honom – fast hon antagligen visste att hon aldrig skulle kunna få honom.

-Vem är det du pratar om? Utbrast Rosie irriterat.

-Draco, ditt nöt!

Både Marion och Caroline skrattade elakt innan de försvann upp för marmortrappan, och Rosie fick lust att ropa något nedlåtande till dem, men lät bli och gick istället in i stora salen. Det var glest med elever där. De flesta hade redan hunnit anträda sin hemresa. Men de elever som skulle stanna på Hogwarts satt dröjandes kvar vid sina bord, med böcker eller pratandes med varandra. Rosie såg sig omkring. Tydligen behövde man inte sitta elevhemsvis nu när det var så få elever kvar. Folk verkade sitta lite hur som helst i olika grupperingar.

Hon fick syn på Clark som satt i bortresta änden, och slog sig ned mellan honom och Hermione Granger som var djupt försjunken i en diskussion med Harry som satt mitt emot henne.

Det låg en spänd stämning mellan henne och Clark som inte tycktes vilja släppa hur mycket hon än pratade på. Han behandlade henne på det hela som om de var nybekanta - med en kylig artighet som höll på att göra henne galen.

Efter att hon för vad som kändes som hundrade gången frågat honom något och bara fått ett enstavigt, mumlande svar fick hon nog och dängde ned skeden i gröttallriken med en häftig smäll som fick gröten att stänka rakt i ansiktet på Clark.

-Har du något emot mig kan du säga det istället för att behandla mig som någon gammal snigelhona!

Med vreden brinnande sig lämnade hon stora salen, utan att bry sig om de blickar som följde henne.

Dörrklockan plingande välkomnande då Rosie steg in, och förde med sig en kaskad av snö som föll ned från hennes mantel.

Affären var ganska liten och trång och där vilade en svag doft av lavendel. Rosie såg sig omkring. Längs väggarna hängde kläder och i hyllorna fanns vackra smycken. En fetlagd gammal häxa iförd leopardmönstrad klädnad höll just på att ta mått på en tjej, lite yngre än Rosie, och hon nålade skickligt fast säkerhetsnålar i tyget medan hon pratade glatt.

En grupp Hogwarts – elever stod och betraktade smyckena och dörrklockan plingade åter då ännu en grupp kom in från stormen där ute.

Rosie gick runt och såg sig lite förstrött omkring. Hon beslutade sig för att köpa ett vackert silversmycke till sin mamma och hon föll själv för en vackert broderad klädnad som hon köpte i julklapp till sig själv. Till sin nanny köpte hon, för flärdens skull, en helt onödigt dyr parfymflaska. Det var något som hon visste att hennes nanny aldrig skulle kosta på sig själv och just därför var det desto roligare att få ge bort. Parfymdoften var komponerad med varm vanilj och sandelträ med ett stråk av friskt citrongräs. Då hon kom ut ur butiken med tre inslagna paket i en pappers-kasse fick hon syn på Draco i sällskap med Crabbe och Goyle, som båda var iförda liknande pälsmössor med de illröda öronen som stack ut bakom öronlapparna.

Rosie gick emot Draco och ropade hans namn. Han ryckte först till men då han såg att det var hon ljusnade hans min och ett litet, ovälkommet leende smög sig över hans läppar.

-Hej Rosie.

-Hej, hälsade hon. Så du ska stanna på Hogwats över julen?

-Ja, jag måste… han tystnade och ryckte på axlarna åt Rosies höjda ögonbryn.

-Ska vi gå in på Tre kvastar? Föreslog han.

Hon tänkte just följa med honom in då hon fick syn på Clark som just kommit ut från Zonkos skämtbutik, och hans skarpa blick brände henne.

-Jag skulle gärna vilja men jag måste tillbaks till skolan, skyndade hon sig att säga. Hejdå! La hon hastigt till och satte sedan av i bestämda steg mot Clark.

Hon stannade upp någon meter framför honom och såg på honom med hård blick.

-Vad är det med dig? Spottade hon ur sig. Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna de där kalla blickarna jag får?

-Jag ser att du är bra kompis med Draco, kom det bittra svaret.

-Ja, än sen då! Stör det dig på något sätt eller? Vi var ändå – hon avbröt sig, plötsligt tveksamt, hon hade inte velat slänga ur sig det så vårdslöst.

-Clark, hon sänkte rösten. Vi var ändå bara kompisar eller hur? Och jag kan inte se varför vi inte skulle kunna fortsätta vara det. Jag…

-Du kände inget för mig, avbröt han henne. Jag förstår.

Han vände ryggen åt henne och gick sin väg, hans gestalt dränktes i snöyran som virvlade genom luften i iskalla vindar.

Rosie blev stående och såg efter honom medan hjärtat slog hårt i bröstet.

**12. Förstoringsglaset**

Rosie vaknade upp tidigt på juldagsmorgonen och fann en liten hög ned paket vid fotändan av sängen. På ett av dem – som var invirat i grönt papper, kunde hon på den lilla etiketten känna igen sin mammas prydliga, lätt lutande handstil och på en annan kunde hon känna igen sin nannys.

Paketet från Elaine innehöll en mantel i tjockt mörkgrönt ylle med påsydd huva och vackra guldgula broderier längs kanterna som påminde Rosie om snöflingor. Antingen hade hennes mamma sytt den med ett alldeles speciellt innerfoder eller också var det magi inbladat, för när Rosie svepte in sig i manteln spred sig en underbar värme genom hennes kropp, som verkade anpassa sig perfekt efter temperaturen inne i sovsalen.

Nannys paket innehöll som väntat ett par tjocka raggsockor samt en liten påse honungskola. På etiketten utanpå stod det: _Till Rosie så att du ska hålla dig varm om fötterna. God jul!_

Rosie log för sig själv och stoppade en hembakad kola i munnen samtidigt som hon lyfte upp ett annat paket. Det var ganska litet och inslaget i en vacker gulfglimmande färg som men hjälp av någon skicklig trollformel blinkade itexten _GOD JUL ROSIE!_

Rosie öppnade det försiktigt för att förstöra så lite som möjligt av pappret, och fann en underbart vacker medaljong som satt fast i en tunn guldkedja som glimmade magiskt av äkta guld. Rosie blev sittande ett tag och undrade vem som kunde tänkas köpa en så dyr present till henne, tills hennes blick gled nedåt och hon fick syn på ett julkort i paketets botten. Då hon öppnade stod att läsa följande, med en prydlig fin handstil hon aldrig tidigare sett förut:

_Jag gjorde det här presenten till dig för ett tag sedan, och även om jag inte känner så stor lust att ge den till dig så tillhör den ändå dig. Du kan slänga den eller göra vad du vill med den, men jag var bara tvungen att ge den till dig på grund av allt arbete jag lagt ned. Den innehåller ett minne som i alla fall betyder mycket för mig, men jag vet inte om det gör det för dig längre._

_/Clark_

Rosie öppnade medaljongen med fingrar som plötsligt blivit kallsvettiga, och då dess innehåll spelats upp för henne kände hon hur det började svida i ögonen och hon blinkade hastigt för att inte börja gråta.

Det var ett magiskt foto på henne och Clark. Först såg man dem gå hand i hand under en mörk natthimmel, och sedan kastade de sig plötsligt i vattnet där de började skrika och skratta och brottas runt.

Rosie lade ifrån sig medaljongen och drog ett djupt, lugnande andetag. Hon hade aldrig kunnat tro att det där minnet, som hon inte alls ägnat någon större tanke på mycket länge, skulle göra så ont att se på – att minnas tillbaka. Det var som en olidlig värk i hjärtat som inte ville släppa, som om någonting mycket värdefullt hade gått förlorat för alltid.

Hon motstod en hastig impuls att rusa upp och springa det snabbaste hon kunde bort till Rawenclaws uppehållsrum. Clark var ju inte där – hon hade själv sett honom lämna Hogwarts för några dagar sedan för att åka hem över julen.

Hon lyfte upp medaljongen igen och hängde den om sin hals. Kedjan kändes kall mot hennes hud men det var samtidigt som om en värme trängt in genom hennes bröst och in i hennes hjärta.

Av de två kvarstående paketen var en från Rosies moster Kathleen och den innehöll en liten påse med kaktusfrön samt en noggrant och detaljerad redogörelse över hur man skulle så dem på bästa sätt.

Det sista paketet var så litet att Rosie först var nära att slänga det tillsammans med de upprivna julklappspaprena, men fick i sista stund syn på det lilla inslagna paketet och öppnade det. Det var ett förstoringsglas. Det var ganska litet och med ett tjockt handtag. Några rader stod skrivna också, men en handstil Rosie tyckte sig känna igen fast hon inte kunde minnas var hon sett den förr.

_God jul Rosie!_

_Det här förstoringsglaset kan du nog ha stor användning för, det visar nämligen mer än vad man kan se med blotta ögat._

Rosie läste textraden en gång till och började vrida och vända på paketet, men ingenstans stod någon avsändare. Vem kunde det vara ifrån? Utanför Hogwarts hade hon inte så många kontakter mer än sin mamma, nanny och mostern. Hon tänkte på eleverna på Hogwarts, det fanns väl ingen som hon kände så pass väl att den kunde tänkas ge henne en julklapp? Och ett förstoringsglas! Det måste vara någon som inte kände henne så väl och fått för sig att hon var intresserad av att studera växter eller något. Eller också, sa Rosie till sig själv. Eller också så har det kommit fel.

Hon bestämde sig för att komma fram till den lösningen tills vidare, till dess hon fann en annan.

Nöjd med sitt beslut lämnade Rosie sovsalen för att gå ned till stora salen och avnjuta en julfrukost.

När hon kom tillbaka låg ett brev och väntade på henne på nattduksbordet:

_Kära Rosie_

_Jag hoppas klädnaden var till belåtenhet, jag lät sy den efter måttet du hade för ett bra tag sedan men lade på några cm så jag hoppas den passade._

_Jag skickar med dig tillräckligt med pengar för att kunna köpa en uggla, men välj noga så att du får en som är bra och värd sin vikt i guld._

_Jag är ganska upptagen för tillfället, men jag ska höra av mig snarast._

_Det gläder mig att du trivs bra på Hogwarts!_

_Många Hälsningar Elaine _

Rosie blev stående med sin mammas brev länge i handen och läste om det några gånger med granskande blick. Elaine hade undvikit att svara på hennes fråga om Rosies pappa. Det kunde inte vara en tillfällighet att hon uteslutit det från sitt brev, hon visste något som hon inte ville berätta för sin dotter!

Rosie kände sig arg mot sin vilja. Hon förstod att det antagligen var av någon speciell anledning – kanske för att skydda Rosie, men det störde henne att Elaine vägrade att berätta. Det var ju ändå hennes pappa, hon hade rätt att veta exakt allt om honom!

Rosie var van att för det mesta få som hon ville, och tänkte inte ge sig. En nyfikenhet som inte kunde stillas växte nu i henne och hon såg sig fundersamt om i den tomma sovsalen.

Den var tom. Alla hennes rumskamrater hade åkt hem under jullovet och hon var fri att göra som hon ville. Ingen skulle kunna lägga sig i vad hon höll på med, ingen skulle komma med irriterande frågor om vart hon varit eller liknande.

Rosie bestämde sig för att under återstoden av jullovet ägna sig helhjärtat åt mysteriet.

**13. Efterforskningar**

-Hermione, vänta!

Hermione stannade förvånat upp och Rosie kom ikapp henne.

-Åh, hej Rosie. Jag visste inte att du skulle stanna på Hogwarts över julen!

-Jag är så illa tvungen, jag bor alldeles för långt bort för att kunna åka hem. Jag kanske ska åka och hälsa på min moster sedan men… hur som helst, det var inte det jag ville prata med dig om.

-Vad var det då? Frågade Hermione, samtidigt som hon ropade åt Harry som tålmodigt väntade på henne; Du kan gå i förväg. Jag kommer ikapp dig sedan!

-Jo, började Rosie lite tveksamt. Jag vet ju att du läser rätt mycket och så… känner du till någon bok som innehåller en förteckning över alla elever som gått på Hogwarts?

-Jag tror inte att det finns någon sådan, sa Hermione, och Rosie kände hur hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på henne.

-Ingen som man kan låna på biblioteket i all fall , fortsatte Hermione. Men du kan ju alltid läsa "Hogwarts historia", i slutet står det några av de elever som utmärkt sig på olika sätt, vunnit priser eller något… varför undrar du förresten?

-Det är – Rosie tvekade, men bestämde sig för att hon inte kunde ljuga. Det är en privat grej, något jag måste undersöka bara. Men vi ses väl.

Hon skyndade iväg i riktning mot biblioteket, men tvingades ta en omväg eftersom Peeves tydligen (enligt Ginny Weasley som hon mötte på vägen) planerade att kasta ägg i huvudet på den som hade oturen att passera korridoren på andra våningen.

När hon klev in i det tysta biblioteket och blev stående ett tag och såg sig omkring bland hyllorna –fick hon genast en vaksam blick av madam Pince, som verkade vara i den tron att Rosie övervägde att ödelägga hela biblioteket.

Rosie skyndade sig att försvinna in i skydd bland hyllorna mellan hon snabbt lät blicken glida längsmed bokryggarna.

Hon hittade den rätta boken nästan direkt. Den var tjock med dammiga röda pärmar och då hon öppnade den såg hon att pappren nästan var gulnade av ålder.

Rosie sjönk ned i en fåtölj och vilade bokens tjocka pärmar mot ett litet trebent bord. Från bokens sidor kom det upp som en doft, en doft av det som varit och ett lågmält mummel. Bokstäverna talade till henne, viskandes, väsandes, fnittrandes… Hon skummade hastigt över texten för att hitta fram till det hon sökte, än visste hon inte riktigt vad det var, men när hon hittade det så skulle hon känna igen det. NEIL MOORE. Plötsligt stod det där framför henne med stora bokstäver. Det var som om bokstäverna skrevs dit i denna stund just för henne och hon flämtade nästan till när de dök upp. De blinkade lite okynnigt till henne, som när någon blinkar för att understryka en skämtsam, vänskaplig ton. NEIL MOORE, hon hade hittat det. Hon kände hjärtat bulta i bröstet, som en stor överväldigande kraft inom henne och hon svalde hårt innan hon sakta vände det ganska tjocka bokbladet.

_Neil Moore, gick ut Hogwarts 1981 med toppbetyg. Han hjälpte till vid många komplicerade experiment och vetenskapliga tester. Sägs ha en speciell passion för snö .Använde snöns materia till att framställa diverse magiska föremål och trolldrycker med stark verkan. _

Rosie lutade sig närmare boken som för att sluka dess innerhåll, och hennes ögon sökte febrilt längre ned längs sidan. Men det stod inget mer. Under började en lång text om någon som hette E. Andrews och en lång tabell över berömdheter som gått på Hogwarts följde.

Det fanns inget mer.

Rosie hade inte fått reda på mycket mer än hon redan visste. Hon suckade och lutade sig bakåt i stolen, och kände samtidigt något hårt mot knäet. Handen gled omedelbart ned i fickan och hon kände något kallt mot sin hud. Förstoringsglaset. Hon tog upp det och betraktade det ett tag.

_Det här förstoringsglaset kan du nog ha stor användning för, det visar nämligen mer än vad man kan se med blotta ögat._

Texten som dykt upp i hennes huvud verkade inte försvinna, det var som om den pressats mot henne och hon kunde inte sluta tänka på den.

Försiktigt, och mycket tvekande förde hon förstoringsglaset mot sin pappas namn. För ett ögonblick såg hon inget annat än namnet Neil Moore i en större variant, men sedan hände något. Ytterligare text dykte upp nedanför och Rosies hjärta slog häftigt i bröstet på henne då hon böjde sig fram för att läsa vad som stod.

_Neil Moore. Föddes i norra England och tillhör det renblodiga släktet. Nära släkt med Malfoy och Black. _

_Hans föräldrar var kända dödsätare och skickade honom till Hogwarts för att lära sig mer. Han sorterades till Slytherin._

_Då han gick ut skolan vet ingen riktigt vart han tog vägen. Många påstod att han förrådde Han-som-inte.får-nämnas-vid-namn och dödades, medan andra fasthåller att han ännu är vid liv. Inget av påståendena kan bekräftas. Det finns inga som helst spår efter honom. I ett rum på Hogwarts förvaras fortfarande en snöskulptur han gjort, med en förtrollning kastad över sig för att aldrig smälta. Snöskulpturen sägs föreställa hur Neil Moore önskar sig att världen skall vara._

Rosie drog häftigt efter andan och sänkte förstoringsglaset. Sista meningen var i presens. Det var som om detta presens förföljde henne, fastän hon visste att hennes pappa var död, varit död sedan hon var fyra år…

-Ursäkta mig, professor Snape?

Snapes ansikte vändes mot henne och de svarta ögonen såg granskande på henne.

-Ja, miss Moore?

-Jag undrar bara…. Sir, skulle jag kunna få ställa en fråga?

Rosie försökte låta så artig och väluppfostrad som möjligt, medan hon nervöst strök sig över det tillrufsade håret. Hon hade letat efter Snape hela dagen och då hon äntligen fått syn på honom hade han varit på väg bort i en lång underjordisk gång nere i fängelsehålorna. Hon hade sprungit ikapp honom och nu försökte hon återfå ett lugnt, städat uppförande som hon hoppades skulle fånga Snapes intresse för att vilja besvara hennes fråga.

Men till henne förvåning log han – och trots att leendet var tillvridet och nästan liknade en grimas, så var det ändå ett leende. Det var som om det var ovälkommet i hans hårda, bleka ansikte, och den annars så stela blicken tycktes mjukna lite.

-Varför är du så andfådd? Har du tagit dig ännu ett dopp i sjön?

-Åh, hur visste ni -? Började hon, men han avbröt henne med en otålig gest.

-McGonagall berättade…

-Jaså på det viset, sa Rosie, som försökte att inte låta alltför förvånad.

-Vad var det du ville? Du kan komma med in på mitt kontor.

Han vidrörde lätt vid den skrovliga stenväggen och mumlade några ohörbara ord. I nästa ögonblick gled en dold öppning i stenväggen upp, som sakta formades till en hög dörr med mässinghandtag.

Hon blev visad in till ett stort, mörkt rum där otydliga konturer av tunga möbler syntes.

Snape halade fram sin trollstav och tände eld på en fackla, vars fackelhållare som satt uppe på väggen föreställde en slingrande orm där tungan utgjorde eldslågan.

Snape tände alla tre facklorna som satt uppe längs väggen, och ställde sig sedan framför öppna spisen , och då han drog sig bakåt flammade en sprakande brasa vars dansande lågt gav ett kusligt men samtidigt hemtrevligt sken över det kalla stengolvet.

-Du kan sitta ned, Moore.

**14. Terminsstart**

Rosie sjönk försiktigt ned i en av de gröna fåtöljer som stod framskjutet vid elden. Snape försvann upp för en brant trappa för att bara några minuter senare återvända med en kanna te, samt en burk med (till synes) ganska oaptitliga kakor som han ställde ned framför Rosie.

-Tack, sa Rosie och hällde över te i en liten kopp som stod på brickan. Hon smuttade försiktigt på det. Det smakade gammalt apelsinskal.

-Nå, Moore. Vad var det du ville fråga?

-Jo, började Rosie försiktigt. Jo, professorn… Jag undrade bara och ni visste något om min pappa Neil?

Hon kunde se hur Snapes ansikte antog ett underligt uttryck som hon först riktigt kunde tyda, men i skenet från de dansande lågorna hårdnade ögonen och de smala läpparna drogs samman till ett streck. När han öppnade munnen och talade var rösten hård och uttryckslös, som om han hade andra problem att bekymra sig för och inte ville ägna tid åt att berätta om Rosies pappa.

-Han gick året under mig på Hogwarts. Jag känner honom inte så väl men han har alltid varit artig, utan någon speciell vän. Missförstå mig inte, tillade Snape, din pappa är väldigt omtyckt, men en sådan som vill gå sig egen väg, lite som du själv, Moore.

Han lutade sig tillbaka i stolen och hans ansiktsdrag föll i dunkel skugga, innan han lutade sig framåt igen, och hans mörka ögon fick en underlig glans i eldens sken.

-Var han… sir, var min pappa en dödsätare?

Snape svarade inte genast, utan granskade henne med en kall, uttryckslös blick som tycktes tränga igenom hennes hjärna.

-Hans föräldrar, alltså dina farföräldrar, är dödsätare. De sitter för tillfället i Azkaban men eftersom Azkaban inte är särskilt skyddat länge kan de lätt fly. De kanske redan har gjort det.

-Men, sa Rosie inträdet. Var min pappa också dödsätare?

-Det vet han nog bäst själv, kom det iskalla svaret från krökta läppar. Nu, Moore har jag annat för mig, så jag tackar dig för visat förtroende. Adjö!

-Men – sa Rosie.

-Nej Moore, jag har viktigare saker för mig.

Återstoden av jullovet tillbringade Rosie med att sitta i biblioteket och söka efter mer information om sin pappa, men utan resultat. Hon läste allt hon kunde hitta om snö och lärde sig till exempel att eskimåerna har över hundra ord för snö, och hon lärde sig hela Hogwarts historia nästan utantill.

Hon utforskade även slottet i hopp om att hitta den där snöskulpturen som skulle finnas gömd någonstans, och hon lärde sig alla Hogwarts dolda gångar, gobelänger och lönndörrar utantill – men fortfarande kunde hon inte hitta vad hon sökte.

Hon läste allt om tidsförtrollningar för att försöka förstå varför alla talade om hennes pappa i presens, men hittade ingenting som kunde hjälpa henne att förstå det. Däremot stötte hon på andra sällsamma, nästan bortglömda förtrollningar som i framtiden skulle visa sig vara till stor hjälp för henne.

Hon skrev till sin moster Kathleen att hon måste stanna på Hogwarts över lovet för att plugga, och sista dagen på lovet åkte hon till Hogsmead och köpte sig en spräcklig liten uggla som hon kallade Snowflake.

När terminen började var hon väl utrustad med nya kunskaper, tack vare sitt febrila sökande efter minsta spår efter sin pappa, och hon glänste på alla lektioner. Hon var fortfarande inte bland de bästa, men kunde komma med häpnadsväckande teorier eller påpekande, och var mycket bättre än många av dem som gått på Hogwarts i hela fem år. Hennes extralektioner om kvällarna gick nu så bra att hon fick gå vidare till mer avancerade förtrollningar.

När hon för första gången efter jullovet fick syn på Clark Jones nere i Entréhallen var det som om hjärtat för ett ögonblick upphörde att slå.

Deras blickar möttes för en sekund men han såg hastigt bort och skyndade sig iväg mot Stora Salen.

Men hon sprang ikapp honom.

-Clark?

-Vad är det? Han såg inte ens på henne utan lät blicken osökt att glida över skaran av elever som drog förbi honom, fast utan att riktigt se dem.

-Jag fick din julklapp och… tack, jag tyckte verkligen om den och jag ville bara säga – hon drog ett djupt andetag.

-Jag vet att jag har varit taskig och jag ångrar mig verkligen.

Äntligen såg han på henne, ögonen sökte sig till hennes och hon mötte dem utan att vika undan. I alla hans ansiktsdrag såg tvekan skrivet, i ögonen fanns misstro som nästan fick henne att tappa modet.

-Om du inte tror mig, började hon hetsigt, men han avbröt henne med en handrörelse och skymten av ett leende.

-Okej, jag tror dig.

-Vill du följa med mig till Hogsmead i helgen? Frågade hon, och hoppades att det inte syntes hur glad och lättad hon var över Clarks första tecken till förlåtelse.

-Okej, sa han bara – och Rosie fick kämpa med sig själv för att inte kasta sig om hans armar.

-Då ses vi då!

Hon såg honom försvinna in i myllret och drog en lättnadens suck över att det äntligen var avklarat. Hon hatade att gå omkring med dåligt samvete, och med någonting viktigt som ännu var ogjort.

**15. Valentindagen **

Rosie svepte manteln tätare om sig för att stänga ute den bitande kylan och följde efter Clark med fotsteg som knastrade mot den hårda skaren. Den klara februarihimlen var isigt blå men blekt solljus lyckades bryta igenom och fick den hårda snön att gnistra.

Rosie och Clark hade sökt varandras sällskap allt oftare den senaste tiden och de brukade gå tillsammans till Hogsmead om helgerna, vilket gjorde att många börjat betrakta dem som ett par. Ofta studerade de i biblioteket tillsammans, och även om det än så länge mest var läxor de studerade så funderade Rosie allvarligt på att inviga Clark i mysteriet med hennes pappa. Hon hade egentligen föredragit att hålla det för sig själv – hon hade en gång lovat sig själv att aldrig berätta sina allra djupaste och privataste hemligheter för någon, men hennes syn hade faktiskt delvis ändrats. Hon tyckte mycket om Clark och litade fullt och fast på honom, och hon var även säker på att hans smarthet skulle kunna hjälpa henne en god väg i sitt sökande.

-Vart är det vi ska egentligen? Frågade nu Rosie nyfiket och kom ikapp Clark. Ska vi inte äta på Tre kvastar som vanligt?

-Jag har en överraskning, svarade Clark med ett finurligt leende på läpparna.

De passerade Tre kvastar där det som vanligt var fullpackat med folk, och gick vidare bort mot puben Svinhuvudet.

-Du kan väl inte mena..? började Rosie, men pustade ut då de svängde upp i en tvärgatan

-Trodde du att jag tänkte bjuda dig på fika inne på Svin-huvudet? Frågade Clark retsamt. Nej, jag har något mycket romantiskare i beredskap.

De stannade upp utanför en dörr med texten "Madam Paddifots kondtori" och Clark öppnade artigt dörren och lät Rosie kliva in först.

Det var ganska litet och mysigt med runda bord och en leende dam iförd rosa spetsklädnad och rosa läppstift bakom disken, där det för övrigt låg uppradat olika gräddbakelser - som alla var prydda med röda godishjärtan och rosa glasyr. Den rosa glasyren blänkte som blank is och på några bakelser snurrade faktiskt en liten skridskoballerina i spunnet socker med smala, smala ben och en vid kjol gjord av kavlad marsipan.

Ovanför varje bord (där det satt förälskade par) svävade små knubbiga nakna änglar och strödde ut rosa konfetti över de rosa spetskantade dukarna. Längs väggar och fönster hängde rosa silkes band och smällkarameller, flera förtrollade röda hjärtan svävade omkring i luften som ballonger.

Det spelades romantisk musik och damen bakom disken log hjärtvänligt mot dem då de närmade sig.

-Vad får det lov att vara?

Clark såg frågande på Rosie, som valde en av de grädd-betäckta bakelserna och en kopp kanelte.

Clark tog emot en bricka med deras beställningar och förde henne bort mot ett ledigt bord där de slog sig ned.

-Jag hade glömt bort att det var Alla hjärtans dag idag, sa Rosie och drog till sig sin tekopp där det flöt omkring konfetti som änglarna släpp ned.

Hon tyckte det var ganska mysigt – eller att det i alla fall kunde ha varit det, men det kändes en smula överdrivet med Valentindekorationerna, och det började kännas väldigt pinsamt. Men det var i alla fall väldigt gulligt av Clark att ta henne hit, så hon log mot honom och smuttade försiktigt på sitt te medan hon försökte undvika att få konfetti i munnen.

-Vad tycker du? Undrade Clark.

-Det är väldigt… hon sökte efter ett passande ord som inte skulle verka oartigt, romantiskt.

Han skrattade åt hennes ansträngda leende.

-Jag vet att det inte riktigt är din stil men det var det mysigaste jag kunde hitta. Det kändes alldeles för vanligt att fira Valentindagen inne på tre kvastar.

-Det var väldigt gulligt av dig, försäkrade hon igen med ett något ansträngt leende medan hon diskret försökte peta ut lite rosa konfetti som fastnat mellan hennes tänder.

Hon tog försiktigt en bit av sin bakelse och kunde tyst för sig själv konstatera att även den hade bismaken av konfetti.

När de äntligen kom ut i friska luften igen och Rosie borstat bort konfettin ur sitt hår började de promenera längs gatan medan de pratade glatt.

Plötsligt fick Rosie syn på Draco Malfoy som stod borta i ett skumraskhörn och verkade vänta på någon eller något. Han såg lite generad ut då han såg Rosie och Clark gå förbi, så hon sa:

-Hej Draco.

-Vad gör du tillsammans med den där Rawenclawaren? Frågade Draco och såg nedlåtande åt Clarks håll.

-Ursäkta mig, men det har du faktiskt inte med att göra, sa Rosie – som började känna sig uppretad. Vad står du själv här och håller på med för fuffens? Hon drog sig till minnes den gången hon råkat avlyssna ett samtal mellan Draco och Snape, och också den gången då hon själv talat med Snape och han avfärdat henne med att han hade viktigare saker att tänka på. På något vis band hon nu samman båda dessa händelser. De hade med varandra att göra. Snape försökte övervaka Draco av någon anledning. Hermoine gick nu förbi glatt språkande med Harry och Ron och Rosie uppfattade hur Draco spottade ur sig ett föraktfullt,

-Smutsskalle! Hermoine gjorde en knyck på nacken och drog en stretandes Ron förbi Draco, som om Ron helst av allt hade velat slänga sig in i ett vilt slagsmål för att hämnas förolämpningen.

-Bry dig inte om honom, hörde hon Hermoine dämpat väsa till Ron. Vid det här laget drog Clarke otåligt i hennes arm och ville tydligen inte bevärdiga Draco med sin uppmärksamhet. Rosie lät sig ledas bort av Clarke som nu sammanbitet sade,

-Ett gott råd, Rosie. Håll dig borta från den där Draco. Han är ohederlig.

De var rosiga och glada efter den kyliga promenaden, och just som kvällen smög sig på nådde de fram till sjön som låg betäckt av ett slätt lager is – och Hogwarts tinnar och torn reste sig majestätiskt ovanför dem.

-Vad sägs om en liten åktur på sjön? Föreslog plötsligt Clark, och innan Rosie visste ordet av hade han dragit ut henne på en vindlande färd över den hala isen.

De snurrade runt hand i hand, som i strålkastarljus i skenet från slottets fönster.

Clark halkade och föll omkull, och han drog Rosie med sig i fallet. Skattandes rullade de runt på isen och försökte ta sig upp, men de skrattade så mycket att de inte kunde ta sig samman ordentligt och började istället rulla runt i en vild brottning. Clark låg ovanpå Rosie, och plötsligt böjde han sig ned över henne med ögon som glimmade vackert i slottets sken. Hans läppar var bara några centimeter från hennes då en skarp röst kallade dem tillbaka till jorden med en obehaglig duns.

-Moore! Jones! Vad har jag sagt om att vara ute på sjön så här dags!

Professor McGonagall stod vid stranden och såg alldeles rasande ut, och Rosie kunde inte låta bli att lite generat undra hur länge hon stått där.

De lyckades skärpa till sig så pass att de kunde ta sig på fötter och gled graciöst iland.

-Den där isen kunde ha spruckit! sa hon, men Rosie kunde inte undgå att lägga märka till skymten av ett leende i hennes smala mungipor.

-In med er nu, omedelbart!

Hon ledde dem tillbaka in till slottet, och Rosie och Clark växlade ett sista upprymt ögonkast innan de skiljdes åt och Rosie skyndade ned i fängelsehålorna med kurs mot Slytherins uppehållsrum.

**16. Besöket**

Rosie hade skrivit ett brev till sin moster och bett om att få veta allt hon visste om Rosies pappa Neil. Kathleen som alltid var så rättfram kunde väl inte bara undvika att svara på frågan, som Rosies mamma fortfarande gjorde – trots att Rosie skrivit hela tre brev och bett att få veta allt.

Och en lördagsmorgon när Rosie satt vid Slytherinbordet och bredde krusbärsmarmelad på sitt rostade bröd kom Snowflake flygande mot henne med en hoprullad pergamentrulle fastbunden vid ena foten.

Han undgick med nöd och näppe att välta ut Cornelias tekopp då han bromsade in på bordet intill Rosie och höll fram sin ena fot medan han kuttrade högljutt.

Rosie lösgjorde honom snabbt från hans börda och bjöd honom på en frukostflinga innan hon med ivriga fingrar rullade upp pergamentet.

Till sin besvikelse var den inte täckt med en lång, utförlig text, utan endast några få ord stod skrivna med Kathleens slarviga handstil.

_Kommer snart._

Rosie stirrade på Kathleens ord som om hon hoppades att ytterligare text skulle dyka upp på pergamentets stora, tomma yta. Det förblev tomt.

I samma stund hördes hastiga steg utanför och dörren till Stora salen flög upp med ett brak. Allas huvuden vreds omedelbart mot dörren då en figur iförd limegrön kappa och en stor fjäderprydd hatt kom in med bestämda kliv.

Rosie kände en blandning av enorm pinsamhet och en stor lust att brista i skratt då hon kände igen sin moster Kathleen.

-Ja nu ska det bli gott med en frukost, jag hann ju inte… Hon tog sig vigt in mellan Rosie och Cornelia och grabbade tag i en knippe rostat bröd som hon bredde på frikostigt med smör på, och pratade glatt på utan att bry sig om alla som stirrade på henne.

-Jag kan inte stanna så länge, Andrew tycker ju inte om att vara ensam, vill du skicka mig krusbärsmarmeladen?

Cornelia lydde, fortfarande utan att ta blicken från Kathleen som hällde över marmelad på sina smörgåsar samtidigt som hon serverade sig själv ett glas pumpajuice.

Rosie vred lite försiktigt på huvudet bort mot lärarbordet och mötte Dumbledores ljusblå leende ögon.

Efter ett tag återfick stora salen sin vanliga ljudnivå, och Rosie kände sig inte längre lika utsatt bredvid Kathleen, som nu var inne på sin fjärde smörgås.

-Det var verkligen länge sedan jag var här på Hogwarts, sa Kathleen och såg sig omkring med ett saligt uttryck i ansiktet.

-Och Dumbledore är fortfarande rektor… det var verkligen länge sedan jag… jag _måste _bara få prata med honom!

Kathleen lämnade Slytherinbordet och skyndade bort mot lärarbordet.

-Kan inte hennes man vara ensam hemma? Frågade Cornelia skeptiskt.

-Va? Sa Rosie förvirrat samtidigt som hon tittade bort mot lärarbordet där nu Kathleen med självklar pondus nickade åt de församlade. Till Rosies häpnad var det ingen där som tycktes möta henne med förakt utan med artiga leenden och nickanden till hälsningar.

-Ja, hon säger ju att Andrew inte kan vara ensam hemma!

-Nej, Andrew är hennes get, förklarade Rosie.

-Jaså, hennes get. Då förstår jag, fnös Cornelia. Och hur känner du _henne _då?

- Hon är min moster, hur så?

-Nej inget särskilt, jag tycker bara att hon verkar rätt så… Corenlia såg menande på de halvätna kladdiga rostade bröden som låg på Kathleens plats, och knyckte sedan på nacken åt lärarbordet där Kathleen nu verkade djupt ingripen i ett lågmält samtal med Dumbledore.

-Hon kan väl inte ha gått i Slytherin? Frågade Cornelia. Hon måste ha varit Gryffindorare, eller hur?

-Jag vet inte vilket elevhem hon gick så, svarade Rosie irriterat. Men vad spelar det för roll?

Cornelia gav henne bara en ytterst nedlåtande blick innan hon med en knyck på nacken lämnade stora salen.

En stund senare återvände Kathleen till Slytherinbordet och slog sig ned bredvid Rosie.

-Det var verkligen roligt att få en pratstund med mina favoritlärare, utbrast hon. Nå, Rosie, lade hon till. Du ville ju prata, vet du något ställe där vi kan prata ostört?

-Ja, började Rosie tvekande. Ja, kom så går vi.

Rosie ledde Kathleen genom slottet och in i ett oanvänt klassrum på andra våningen där de slog sig ned ovanpå bänkarna som var tillbakaskjutna längs väggarna.

-Jag kommer precis ihåg det här klassrummet, sa Kathleen. Här brukade vi ha Trollkonsthistoria på min tid och –

-Kathleen? Avbröt Rosie.

-javisst ja, sa Kathleen. Jag kom ju hit för att besvara dig på några frågor… det skulle vara alldeles för riskabelt att skriva ned dem i ett brev som jag hoppas att du förstår. Nå, vad ville du veta? Om din Neil?

-Ja, började Rosie. Han är död, eller hur?

Kathleen stirrade på Rosie som om hon under mystiska omständigheter förvandlats till ett spöke, och Rosie tog till orda igen.

-Jag har läst om honom i några böcker och så, att han var intresserad av snö… jag har skrivit och frågat mamma men hon har inte svarat, alla pratar om honom i presens som om han levde och –

-Kära Rosie! Utbrast Kathleen, som äntligen tycktes ha återfått talförmågan. Visst var jag medveten om att Elaine undanhållit en hel del för dig, men jag trodde väl ändå att du fått veta din fars historia! Snälla Rosie, du menar väl inte att du inte vet –

-Nej det gör jag inte, avbröt Rosie. Det är därför jag frågar dig.

-Nå, sa Kathleen, med minen hos någon som förklarar att ett plus ett är två. Din far Neil Moore tillhörde en renblodsfamilj som du kanske vet. En av de finaste släkterna var det, och föräldrarna var trogna dödsätare. Vid ordet dödsätare tystnade Kathleen en stund och Rosie såg på hennes ihopsnurpta mun vad hon tyckte om sådana som tillhör dödsätarna. Efter en kort paus fortsatte hon som om ingenting hade hänt, med sin vanliga spänstiga och rappa röst.

- Man förväntade sig att Neil skulle gå samma väg, men han ville gå sin egen. Han tyckte att alla var lika mycket värda och ville aldrig smutskasta eller trycka ned någon. Hon nickade här häftigt åt sina ord som att understödja hur riktig hon själv tyckte att denna uppfattning var. Rosie hann snabbt tänka för sig själv att hennes moster Kathleen var en sådan som själv gått sin egen väg. Det hade hon tydligt märkt i matsalen när Kathleen väckt uppståndelse bland hennes medstudenter.

- Han var på det hela taget mycket klok, förstår du Rosie , sa nu Kathleen och log. Han var duktig i skolan, det kan man inte neka. Och så träffade han din mamma Elaine –

-Gick hon på Hogwarts!

-Självklart gjorde hon det, fnyste Kathleen irriterat. Hon gick i Gryffindor, och Neil och hon föll för varandra. Det var den största skandal som någonsin ägt rum för Neils fina släkt. Han ville gifta sig med henne men bevägrades det. Och då rymde de tillsammans och födde dig, Rosie.

Det lät plötsligt som om Kathleen fått snuva och hon muttrade något om "vårförkylning" och snöt sig kraftigt i en näsduk hon halat upp från rockfickan.

-Neil var väl medveten om att hans föräldrar letade efter honom, och flyttade därför till Amerika med sin familj. Men till slut insåg att det enda sättet att sätta familjen i trygghet var att ge sig av. Så, det gjorde han, och sedan dess vet ingen var han finns. Men jag å min åsikt, lade hon till med starkare röst. Jag anser att han lever, och det finns inga som helst tecken på att han inte gör det!

Det blev tyst ett tag och Rosie såg ut genom fönstret mot sjön, där isen höll på att smälta i den bleka vårsolen. Hon tänkte intensivt.

I nästa ögonblick flög dörren upp och Clark blev synlig i dörröppningen.

-Rosie, började han, men tystnade då han fick syn på Kathleen.

-Hej Clark, sa Rosie hastigt. Det här är min moster Kathleen, och det här är Clark Jones.

-Jones sa du, muttrade Kathleen. Son till Gwenog Jones?

-Just precis, svarade Clark. Han är kapten för Holyhead harpies.

-Aha, sa Kathleen. Ett mycket bra val, Rosie. Clark är en bra pojke. Verkligen ett bra val! Hon nickade för själv som för att understryka sina egna ord.

-Jag vet inte vad… började Rosie och rodnade häftigt. _Vi ska inte gifta oss, _tänkte hon och önskade att Kathleen inte försatt henne i den här pinsamma situationen. Men Clark verkade inte alls ta illa vid utan log bara åt Rosie med en glimt i ögat.

När Kathleen efter att ha låtit sig visas runt på Hogwarts av Rosie och Clark, till sist sade att hon måste börja tänka på hemfärden så kände Rosie en blandning av lättnad och sorg. Hon hade velat fråga Kathleen mer, men i Clarks närvaro kändes det konstigt – och hon hade ingen lust att börja förklara för honom just nu.

Så Kathleen gav sig av efter att ha kramat om Rosie och myndigt skakat Clarks hand

De stod och såg hennes vagn dragen av hippogriffer lyfta och så småningom smälta ihop med den isiga himlens horisontlinje.

-Du har en rolig moster du, sa Clark och tog hennes hand. Kom så tar vi en promenad, vi kommer ju ändå bli tvungna att sitta inne resten av helgen och plugga.

**17. Dumbledores kontor**

-Ni kan dela in er i par och öva, ljöd Snapes lågmälda röst medan han lämnade sin plats bakom katedern och gled fram mellan bänkraderna medan hans svarta ögon gled utmed eleverna.

-Kom ihåg vad jag sade, skarp koncentration.

Rosie gick ihop med Cornelia och de höjde sina trollspön exakt samtidigt. Ändå var det Rosies trollspö som sköt ut en röd flamma och träffade Cornelia i bröstet innan hon hann parera den. Utan ett ljud föll Cornelia ihop på golvet och flera av eleverna i klassrummet drog häftigt efter andan.

Snape gav Rosie en forskande, liksom prövande blick innan han gick bort mot Cornelias livlösa kropp, men innan han hunnit fram kom hon darrigt upp på benen.

-Vad gjorde du sådär för? Fräste hon åt Rosie mellan mun-giporna, och tillade sedan med högre röst vänd mot Snape:

-Jag tror jag måste iväg till sjukhusflygeln.

Snape såg knappt åt henne då hon gick och han närmade sig Rosie medan de övriga eleverna återgick till att parera varandras förtrollningar.

Snapes blick var så kall och hård att Rosie först trodde att hon skulle få straffkommendering, eller i alla fall poängavdrag, men istället grep han tag om hennes trollspö och granskade det noga.

-Var har du fått tag på det här? Frågade han.

-Min pappa har gjort det, svarade Rosie. Hurså professorn, är det något särskilt med det?

-Det är väldigt speciellt, mumlade Snape och höjde staven och svängde lite prövande med den i luften.

Han räckte tillbaks Rosies stav i samma stund som skolklockan ringde, och eleverna vällde ut från sin klassrum.

Dagens sista lektion var slut och Rosie styrde stegen ned mot fängelsehålorna, då hon hejdades av en röst som ropade hennes namn.

-Rosie Moore!

Hon vred på huvudet och fick syn på en fräknig tredjeårselev som kom emot henne med en hoprullad pergamentrulle i handen som hav gav henne, varefter han rodnade häftigt enda ut i öronspetsarna och rusade iväg genom korridoren.

Rosie såg, något förvirrat efter honom, och ägnade sig sedan åt att rulla upp pergamentet och började läsa vad som stod skrivet med tunn, lutande handstil.

_Kära Rosie,_

_Jag skulle gärna vilja att du kom upp till mitt kontor klockan sex ikväll. Jag har en del jag vill prata med dig om och något jag ska visa dig. _

_Lösenordet är smaskbi,_

_Din högst tillgivne_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Rosie såg förbluffat på brevet. Dumbledore, var inte det skolans rektor? Vad kunde han vilja henne?

Hon såg sig omkring som om hon väntade att någon skulle dyka upp och förklara allt hon undrade över, men hennes blick föll istället på Hermione Granger som skickligt tog sig fram genom mängden men en trave böcker balanserandes i famnen.

-Hermione!

-Ja? Hermione stannade upp vid Rosie, och boktraven vajade oroväckande.

-Jo, sa Rosie. Skulle du kunna visa mig vart Dumbledores kontor ligger? Jag ska tydligen träffa honom och jag vet inte….

-Visst, svarade Hermione tjänstvilligt. Jag måste bara gå och lämna av de här böckerna på biblioteket. Vill du följa med?

En kvart senare stod Rosie vid den groteskt snidade stenfigur som Hermione visat henne till, och sa lösenordet "Smaskbi".

Hon kände sig ganska dum då ingenting hände, men så plötsligt fick stenfiguren liv och hoppade vigt undan och avslöjade en cirkelformad trappa som började röra sig uppåt då hon ställde sig på första trappsteget.

Hon knackade på dörren till Dumbledores kontor, och dörren gled upp efter ett lågt "Stig in".

Dumbeldores kontor var cirkelformat, spröda silverinstrument stod på ett bord med spindeltunna ben. De surrade svagt och sände ut små rökmoln, slängs väggarna satt tavlor med tidigare rektorer som slumrade fridfullt innanför sina ramar. Bakom dörren satt en pinne på vilken en eldröd fågel med långa stjärtfjädrar och svarta diamantgimmande ögon satt och betrkatade Rosie då hon steg in. Bakom ett vackert skrivbord satt Dumbledore själv och log mot henne.

-Godkväll Rosie.

-God kväll, sa Rosie

-Du kan sitta ned, log Dumbledore, och gjorde en gest mot en stol som hon försiktigt sjönk ned på.

-Jag hoppas att du trivs här på Hogwarts och att det känns bra trots att du hoppat in mitt i terminen. Jag har hört en del berömmande ord om dina framgångar från flera av lärarna.

Du kanske tycker det är konstigt att jag säger det här nu, fortsatte Dumbledore som svar på Rosies illa dolda förvirring. Men jag har helt enkelt inte haft tid förens nu, och jag ville gärna att vi skulle bekanta oss med varandra medan tid är.

-Okej, sa Rosie tvekande, men fortsatte sedan beslutsamt. Sir, vad vet ni om min pappa Neil?

-Aha, sa Dumbledore, och Rosie kunde inte låta bli att i sitt stilla sinne irriterat undra vad han aha:ade åt.

-Jag misstänkte att du skulle ställa just den frågan, och just därför har jag ordnat något som jag hoppas ska kunna tillfredställa dig.

-Och det är….vadå sir?

Dumbledore reste sig upp och då han sträckte fram händerna mot någonting som stod på en hylla, kunde Rosie inte hejda en häftig flämtning.

-Sir, vad har hänt mer er hand?

Dumbledores ena hand var alldeles svartnad och såg nästan död ut, Rosie kände sig illamående bara att av se på den.

-Åh, bara en liten olyckshändelse, svarade Dumbledore undvikande – och lyfte nu med sin friska hand ned någonting från hyllan som han ställde ned på skrivbordet.

Då Rosie lutade sig närmare såg hon att det var en stenskål. Längs kanterna var det inristat olika symboler som Rosie inte visste vad de betydde, men det som drog till sig Rosies intresse var ändå skålens innehåll. Det var som en silveraktig substans som sakta rörde sig, och hav ett svagt mystiskt silversken omkring sig.

-Vad är…började Rosie.

-Det är ett minnessåll, förklarade Dumbledore. Du ska nu få beskåda ett minne som jag hoppas kan vara till stort intresse för dig. Varsågod, luta dig bara framåt.

Rosie tvekade, och lutade sig sakta närmare skålen. Hennes ansikte vidrörde nästan substansen och hon kunde se ned i något som såg ut som ett underjordiskt rum med fladdrande facklor längs väggarna.

I nästa stund började Dumbledores kontor snurra runt henne och hon drogs nedåt genom den silveraktiga ytan. Hon föll nedåt genom kall luft, snurrade runt och fick en underlig känsla av att vara ett tyngdlöst föremål mitt ute i rymden.

Hon slöt ögonen och kände hur hon landade på hårt stengolv

**18. Minnessållet**

Rosie kom hastigt upp på fötter lade märke till att Dumbledore just landat vid hennes högra sida.

Hon befann sig verkligen i någon slags underjordisk gång, och då hennes uppmärksamma blick gled utmed de skrovliga stenväggarn visste hon genast var hon befann sig. Det var nere i fängelsehålorna och om hon inte misstog sig totalt så fanns ingången till Slytherins sällskapsrum precis runt kröken.

-Vad…? Började hon, men Dumbledore tystade ned henne med en handrörelse.

Det hördes steg som närmade sig och Rosie gav ifrån sig ett utrop då hon fick syn på ynglingen iförd svart Hogwartsklädnad, som såg sig omkring utan att lägga märke till varken Rosie eller Dumbledore, vilka båda stod intill väggen och betraktade honom. Han passerade Rosie, och då hans armbåge gled igenom Rosie som om hon varit luft, förstod hon att hon för tillfället måste vara något slags spöke.

Det var ingen tvekan om att det var en livs levande Neil hon såg framför sig. Det var Neil den tiden då han gått på Hogwarts – och han såg ut att vara ungefär i Rosies ålder. Allt hos honom såg ut som på kortet hon sett hemma på River Side, förutom att han såg mycket yngre ut nu och att han inte hade något skäggstubb.

Neil såg sig oroligt omkring, och sedan han försäkrat sig om att han var ensam i korridoren väste han:

-Elaine, du kan komma nu!

Rosie kände hur hennes hjärta slog snabbare, och hon vred hastigt på huvudet då hon fick syn på sin mamma som fnissande dykte upp bakom hörnet och kastade sig i Neils armar.

Hade inte Rosie hört att hennes pappa kallat flickan Elaine hade hon kanske inte alls förstått att det var hon – för den rosiga, fnissiga tjejen var så olik den Elaine Rosie kände att det nästan verkade som två olika personer. Rosie kände sin mamma som en sträng, stolt, städad person som sällan ens log. Den här flickan var rena motsatsen. Hennes ögon tindrade som av ett inre ljus, och håret flög omkring henne i vilda lockar. I hennes ansikte fanns inget spår av de trötta rynkor som börjat dykt upp på Rosies mamma på senaste tiden – där stod bara klart skriven lycka och upprymdhet.

-Neil, viskade Elaine, som inte verkade kunna sluta fnissa. Jag blev nästan upptäckt, men jag lyckades komma undan –

-Elaine! Neil grep tag om Elains hand och höll den hårt i sin.

-Vi kan inte fortsätta träffas så här. Folk börjar misstänka… vi kan inte hålla det hemligt länge till. Mina föräldrar har redan skickat mig ett brev men jag sade att det inte var sant… Vi kan inte fortsätta så här!

-Du har rätt, vi måste hitta en bättre mötesplats, något som är mer skyddat. Vad sägs om –

-Nej Elaine. Det spelar ingen roll var vi möts, de har snart kommit på oss ändå. Vi får sluta låtsas som om vi känner varandra, vi får inte hålla varandra i handen offentligt – vi måste, Elaine, det finns bara en sak vi kan göra! Vi måste rymma!

-Rymma? Men… Elaine tystnade och tvekade innan hon lösgjorde sin hand ur Neils stenhårda grepp.

-Men hur ska vi någonsin kunna…

-Vi har snart gått våra sju år här, sa Neil. Och jag vet att jag har tillräckligt bra betyg – vi kan fly långt bort och jag kan ta jobb som vad som helst. Vi kan köpa oss ett hus, få barn…

Han tystnade och Elaine såg på honom.

-Om det är det enda sättet för oss att vara tillsammans så… jag är beredd att göra vad som helst. Ingenting ska kunna hindra oss, ingenting!

Nu lade plötsligt Dumbledore sin hand på Rosies axel.

-Det börjar bli dags att ge sig av, sade han, och i nästa sekund drogs de uppåt och slungades ut på Dumbledores kontor.

Rosies andhämtning var flämtande, som om hon just sprungit flera mil, och hjärtat slog så hårt i bröstet på henne att det nästan gjorde ont.

Varför hade Dumbledore visat henne det här? För att hon skulle se vad hon gått miste om, vad hon förlorat för alltid? Hon skulle antagligen aldrig få se sin pappa, aldrig få veta om han levde eller vad död, och det gjorde ont i henne att se hennes föräldrar så här unga och lyckliga.

Medan Dumbledore vände ryggen till henne för att ställa tillbaka minnessållet på sin plats strök hon sig hastigt över ögonen med baksidan av handen.

När Dumbledore vände sig mot henne igen log han ett liksom sorgset leende, som om han förstod hur Rosie kände sig. Men hon undvek att möta hans blick ordentligt utan lät ögonen vila på porträtten på väggarna, som flera av dem verkade ha vaknat och nu stirrade intresserat på Rosie, men hastigt låtsades sova igen då de såg att hon betraktade dem.

-Det där var, som du kanske förstår, ett minne från när dina föräldrar gick här på Hogwarts under slutet av sitt sjunde år, sa Dumbledore stilla. De kom fram till att de inte kunde fortsätta träffas i smyg och rymde tillsammans. Men det kanske redan din moster Kathleen berättade för dig under sitt besök förra helgen?

Rosie nöjde sig med att nicka ned mot mattan, men höjde sedan på huvudet och mötte Dumbledores blick.

-Tror professorn att… att min pappa lever?

Dumbledore granskade henne ett tag, med ett fundersamt ansiktsuttryck och sade sedan:

-Det är jag övertygad om, Rosie. Har han inte skickat dig en julklapp?

-Eh… Rosie tänkte på förstoringsglaset och det var som om det plötsligt gick upp ett ljus för henne.

-Jo… men har professorn någon aning om vart han kan tänkas vara?

-Jag har mina aningar, ja, nickade Dumbledore. Men nu tror jag att det får räcka för ikväll. God natt Rosie.

-God natt professorn, mumlade Rosie och gick bort mot dörren.

**19. Spring Field**

Återstoden av veckorna flöt på som vanligt, men Rosie började känna hur hon koncentrerade sig allt sämre på lektionerna, och alla läxor plus specialundervisningen hon fortfarande hade varje vardag klockan sex började gå henne på nerverna. Hon kände sig trött och överansträngd. Därför kom påsklovet som en stor lättnad för henne. Hon hade tänkt ägna det åt att ta igen de läxor hon låg efter med och sedan bara ta det lugnt och vila ut sig, men en ivrig och hemlighetsfull Clark hämtade henne redan första dagen på lovet, efter att ha bett henne att packa sin koffert.

-Vart ska vi? Frågade hon förvirrat då Clark ledde henne till McGonagalls kontor.

-Hem till mig, log Clark. Det var din mosters idé, och mina föräldrar skulle gärna vilja träffa dig.

Han öppnade dörren till McGonagalls kontor och lät henne gå in först.

-God dag Moore, god dag Jones, sa McGonagall, och såg upp från sitt pappersarbete. Flampulvret ligger på spiselhyllan som ni ser.

-Vad heter stället där du bor? Väste Rosie medan hon skrapade ihop en näve flampulver.

-Spring field, svarade Clark och räckte henne väskan.

Rosie klev in i elden med väskan i ett stadigt grepp, släppte flampulvret och sade högt och tydligt:

-Spring Field!

I nästa stund var hon på väg upp genom skorstenen, hon slöt ögonen och knep ihop läpparna medan hon höll tag om väskan i ett krampaktigt grepp.

Hon flög ut och landade hårt på magen med en duns. Då hon försiktigt öppnade ögonen kunde hon se att hon låg på en tjock, mjuk röd matta med guldbroderier. Men innan hon hunnit komma på fötter kom Clark farandes och hamnade ovanpå henne.

-Oj förlåt, skrattade han och hjälpte henne på fötter. Så, det här är alltså vårt vardagsrum, vad tycks?

Rummet var väldigt stort, och det blankslipade parkettgolvet täcktes till stor del av den röda mattan som dämpat Rosies fall. Hon såg nu att vedspisen hon kommit ut ur var stor och smyckad med vackra mönster som slingrade uppåt.

Väggarna i rummet täcktes till stor del av bokhyllor, där fanns några vackra, dyra fåtöljer och en rymlig soffa samt ett trebent bord som nästan såg ut att vara gjord av porslin. Genom de stora franska fönstren, för vilka det hängde krämfärgade gardiner, kunde man se ut till ett stort fält och en smal väg som ledde in i en vacker lövskog.

-Det är väldigt… började Rosie, men avbröt sig då hon hörde hasande steg och vände sig hastigt om för att se vem som just trätt in genom rummet.

-Det här är vår husalf Bobby, sa Clark, och den trasklädda lilla figuren med öron stora som tekoppar, som knappt räckte Rosie till knäna, bugade sig djupt.

-Åh, sa Rosie och såg ned på husalfens omaka strumpor.

-Vi använder honom inte som slav, förklarade Clark hastigt, vi behandlar honom med respekt och så, mamma vill egentligen att vi ska ge honom fri så han får fortsätta hos oss om han själv vill, men pappa –

Han tystnade då ytterligare steg hördes, och en högväxt muskulös man med samma mörka hår som Clark, fast betydligt skäggigare ansikte, uppenbarade sig.

-Gwenog Jones, presenterade han sig och skakade myndigt Rosies hand. Kapten för Holyhead Harpies som du kanske förstått. Och du är Rosie Moore antar jag? Clark har berättat en hel del om dig…

-Jaså, sa Rosie och sneglade på Clark. Ja, ehh… Trevligt att träffas.

-Ja, det är inte varje dag man får komma hem till kaptenen för Holyhead Harpies, eller hur? Han skrattade mustigt åt sitt eget skämt och Rosie drog motvilligt på munnen i ett tillgjort leende.

-Jag ska nog visa vart Rosie ska sova, sa Clark hastigt. Bobby, vill du ta hennes väska?

-Det ska Bobby göra med nöje, pep alfen och hivade upp Rosies koffert på ryggen, men en förvånansvärd styrka med tanke på att den var nästa dubbelt så stor som alfen själv.

Clark ledde Rosie genom en stor, ljus hall och vidare upp för en vacker matta, täckt med en matta som liknade den i vardagsrummet.

-Pappa är lite självupptagen, sa Clark ursäktande så fort de kommit utom hörhåll. Men han är faktiskt okej för det mesta, när det inte kommer gäster som han måste skryta för…

-Var är din mamma någonstans då? Frågade Rosie, och drog sig till minnes den där gången på Slaghorns party då Clark berättat att hon var någon slags journalist.

-Du kommer få träffa henne, log Clark, hon är någonstans i huset – det är ganska stort som du kanske märkt så…

Han avslutade aldrig meningen utan ledde in henne i ett stort vackert sovrum med plommonröda väggar och en stor himmelssäng.

-Ni är rätt rika va? Sa Rosie och såg sig omkring. Jag tror jag ska packa upp nu, lade hon till, och sade sedan skrattandes så Clark inte gjorde någon ansats till att röra på sig; jag klarar det själv, tack.

Veckan på spring Field var en av de roligaste Rosie upplevt på länge. Spring Field var inte bara stort och pampigt på insidan – nej, det fanns enorma ägor (antagligen större än de som omgav River Side måste Rosie medge) och där fanns stall med flera hästar. Rosie och Clark tillbringade en stor del dagarna med att rida ute i skogen, flyga på kvastarna som fanns i ett skjul (Clark berättade att han var slagman i Rawenclaw) och springa omkring och vara allmänt vilda. Här var det ingen som sade till dem vad de fick göra eller inte göra, Clarks pappa var inte hemma så mycket mer än de två första dagarna, och Clarks mamma Olivia ( hon var en smal och tystlåten kvinna som till mestadels verkade fördriva sin tid med att skriva långa artiklar) verkade inte bry sig särskilt mycket om vad de höll på med. Bara de inte sprang omkring inne i huset och förde oljud så var hon nöjd.

-Vad vet du egentligen om snö? Frågade Rosie en dag då de var ute i skogen och just tagit rast efter en lång, vild gallopp längs stigen.

-Om vadå? Frågade Clark undrande. Om _snö?_

-Ja, det var ju det jag sade, svarade Rosie smått irriterat.

-Varför frågar du det?

-Det är bara… Rosie tvekade och satte sig ned på en sten bredvid Clark.

-Det är bara det att min pappa är väldigt intresserad av det, alltså av snöskulpturer och is och sådant.

-_Är? _Jag trodde… Sa du inte att din pappa var död? Clark såg på henne som om hon led av någon allvarlig sjukdom, och hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt hans min, vilket endast resulterade att han såg ännu mer orolig ut.

-Nej, ingen vet riktigt säkert. Det är en lång historia, men han rymde med min mamma och gifte sig med henne… i alla fall så har han gett sig av nu eftersom flera dödsätare är efter honom.

-Varför…?

-Hans föräldrar – alltså min farmor och farfar är dödsätare. De ville inte att han skulle gifta sig men någon som inte var renblod…

-Men… Clark såg ut som om han inte visste vad han skulle säga, men varför har du inte berättat det här för mig tidigare? Jag trodde –

-Jag fick inte reda på det förens rätt nyligen, du vet när min moster hälsade på.

Clark stirrade på henne och öppnade munnen och stängde den igen.

-Vad är det? Frågade hon.

-Är de dödsätare?

-Ja, det sa jag ju, fräste hon, och kände att hon nu började bli irriterad på allvar. Vad är det med det?

-Är du säker på att inte din pappa också…?

-Tror du att han skulle vara dödsätare! Rosie reste sig upp så hastigt att hon var nära att puffa omkull Clark i förbifarten, men hon brydde sig inte om det.

-Så du menar att han skulle vara dödsätare? Som rymmer för att gifta sig med en av icke-renblods-släktet! Vet du någonting om honom över huvud taget? Jag tror jag känner honom _lite _bättre än du, och han ville alltid gå sin egen väg. Inte fjanta runt som alla andra och – han är ingen dödsätare och kommer aldrig att bli det, fattar du? Han skulle hellre dö än ansluta sig till Voldermort och de där idioterna som bara vill mörda folk!

Rosie var så uppjagad att hon formligen skakade, och hon kände nu hur tårarna trängde fram i ögonen.

-Men även om han var det, även om hela min släkt och familj var dödsätare hela bunten, så vad skulle det spela för roll? Jag är ändå jag, eller hur? Vet du, jag är så trött på folks fördomar hela tiden, man blir dömd med en gång och jag… du är _precis _som alla andra!

Vid det här laget hade tårarna börjat strömma ned för kinderna och hon kände att hon inte skulle stå ut en sekund till.

Utan att bry sig om Clarks rop kastade hon sig upp på hästen och red bort genom skogen det snabbaste hon kunde.

Hon tänkte återvända tillbaks till Hogwarts. Inte en sekund till i Clarks stora fina hus!

Hon rusade upp till sitt sovrum slängde ned sina grejer i resväskan, och skyndade sedan ned till vardagsrummet, där husalfen Bobby stod och torkade av ett bord.

Hon sade inte ett ord till honom utan grabbade tag i en näve flampulver som låg i en skål på spiselhyllan och slängde ned det i elden och skrek "Hogwarts!"

**20. Snapes brev**

Hon slungades ur den öppna spisen och innan hon hann fatta vad som hände brakade hon in med huvudet före i något hårt, och efter ett enormt brak varav ytterligare föremål tycktes fara in i hennes huvud rullade hon runt och landade på hårt stengolv.

Rosie flämtade och tog sig för huvudet, samtidigt som hon något vacklande tog sig på fötter. Vart var hon? Hon befann sig inte inne på McGonagalls kontor, så mycket var i alla fall säkert. Till att börja med föll hennes ögon över det omkullvälta skrivbordet, över pergamenten som fladdrat ned på golvet och bläckflaskan som välts omkull och nu droppade ut mörkt bläck-pöl över golvet.

Sedan gled hennes blick sökande genom rummet, och hon tyckte att hon fann något bekant med det trots att hon inte genast kunde komma på vad det var. Den tunga möbleringen, den mörka belysningen… fackelhållarna med ormar…

Hon befann sig inne på professor Snapes kontor!

Hur i all världen hade hon hamnat här? Var den första tanke som dök upp i hennes huvud. Jag måste omedelbart ge mig av, om han hittar mig här….

Med en hastig blick kontrollerade hon att rummet var tomt. Det var det, sånär som på en dödskalle som hölls uppe i luften av någon sorts förtrollning, och fixerade henne med sömnig blick medan den svävade omkring i rummet.

-Eh.. sa Rosie, osäker på hur hon skulle behandla den. Trevligt att träffas, det var inte min mening…

Den var absolut tyst, och Rosie ägnade den inte någon mer uppmärksamhet utan sjönk istället ned på knä för att börja samla ihop alla pergamenten som hon rivit ned under sin bryska ankomst.

Just som hon samlat ihop pergamenten i en hög fastnade hennes blick på det översta, det var rubriken som fick henne att reagera. _Bäste Neil, _stod det med Snapes plottriga handstil, och Rosie ryckte till så häftigt att pergamenten gled ur hennes grepp och på nytt spriddes ut över golvet. Men hon brydde sig inte om det utan böjde sig sakta ned och sträckte sig efter pergamentet. Hon kände hjärtat banka hårt i bröstkorgen på henne och det var som om andningen stockade sig i halsen. Hon flämtade medan blicken sökte sig över brevarket som ännu inte var färdigskrivet.

_Som du vet går nu din dotter Rosie här på Hogwarts, och hon har naturligtvis hamnat i Slytherins elevhem vilket jag tror gläder oss båda två. Hon har en stor medfödd trolldomsförmåga och med ytterligare träning kan hon nå långt inom magin. Emellertid finns där ett orosmoment som kan göra att hon stoppar näsan i saker som inte angår henne, vilket kan leda till otrevliga konsekvenser. Därför vore det bästa att du avstyr detta genom att informera henne om din nuvarande existens, vilket faktiskt är din skyldighet. Jag vill inte ha förvirrade elever och_

Här slutade brevet mitt i meningen och en bläckplump hade droppats på arket som om Snape för ett ögonblick dröjande hållt sin fjäderpenna över pergamentet innan han lämnat brevskrivandet. Rosie förstod att någonting måste ha hänt som gjort att han tvingats lämna kontoret hastigt. Detta kunde också betyda att han skulle komma åter lika hastigt, och tanken att bli ertappad i hans kontor invid ett omkullvält skrivbord med ett hemligt brev i handen fann hon inte särskilt lockande. Det var en situation som lätt kunde misstolkas. Därför lämnade hon hastigt kontoret och beslöt att låta honom klura över mysteriet med det omkullvälta skrivbordet. För säkerhets skull uttalade hon en av de gamla förtrollningar hon stött på när hon själv genomsökte biblioteket efter spår av sin pappa. Hon uttalade de uråldriga orden för pestskunk på drakarnas språk, varvid en vedervärdig stank spred sig i hela rummet vilket med all sannolikhet skulle kamofloura det faktum att hon hade varit där.

Knappt hade hon stängt dörren till Snapes kontor förens hon hörde Snapes kalla röst i korridoren, och i nästa stund dök han upp runt hörnet med en blek men upprorisk Draco Malfoy i släptåg.

-Hör på mig nu Malfoy, sade Snape, med samlat lugn som alltid. Jag kan hjälpa dig, jag har svurit eden –

Han tystnade då han fick syn på Rosie, som hastigt försökte ta på sig en oskyldig min som om hon just tog sig en promenad och endast av en slump råkade befinna sig precis utanför dörren till Snapes kontor.

-Moore, sa han bara – med samma lugna iskalla röst som inte avslöjade någonting.

-Sir, hälsade Rosie en aning för glättigt, medan hon febrilt försökte minnas hur man såg ut när man var oskyldig. Hon trängde sig snabbt förbi innan något mer skulle hinna sägas. Hennes huvud var fullt med osorterade tankar och hon ville nu bara hitta en plats där hon kunde tänka i lugn och ro.

**21. På väg mot målet**

På måndagsmorgonen hade Hogwarts återfått sitt vanliga liv och stoj och Rosie tyckte faktiskt det kändes lite skönt att lektionerna återupptagits. På så sätt slapp hon tänka så mycket och det enda hon behövde bekymra sig om var att lyssna på lektionerna och att göra sina läxor.

Det var i alla fall vad hon hade hoppats, men då hon fick syn på Clark i korridoren var det plötsligt som om en sten sjönk i bröstet på henne, och hon vände medvetet bort huvudet och sade högt till Cornalia:

-Jag tycker alla människor är lika mycket värda!

Cornelia såg ganska förbryllad ut, men Rosie brydde sig inte om det utan passerade Clark fortfarande med bortvänt huvud.

-Vad är det egentligen mellan dig och Clark? Frågade Cornelia plötsligt. Jag trodde ni var ihop, men nu…

-Han tycker inte att alla människor är lika mycket värda, fräste Rosie. Han är en uppblåst idiot!

-Har ni bråkat?

-Det har du faktiskt inte med att göra, svarade Rosie avmätt, som definitivt inte kände tillräckligt förtroende till Cornelia för att kunna berätta om hennes och Clarks osämja

Hon ökade takten så att hon istället kom upp vid sidan av Ginny Weasley, och de gick tillsammans in till klassrummet i Försvar mot svartkonster.

Professor Snape stod som vanligt bakom sin höga kateder och såg ut över klassen som myllrade in och satte sig vid sina platser.

Rosie hade en plan, och satte sig därför längst fram och såg upp mot Snape med vad hon hoppades såg ut som ivrigt intresse i blicken.

-Kan jag få be om absolut tystnad, sade Snape – men det var en onödig uppmaning. Det låga mumlet av röster hade tystnat så fort man fick syn på Snapes resliga kontur bakom katedern.

-Weasley, sade han plötsligt, och allas huvuden vändes mot Ginny som just höll på att ta upp böckerna,

-Har jag sagt åt er att ta upp era böcker? Fem poängs avdrag från Gryffindor! Nå, om du nu är så angelägen om att få uppmärksamhet så, kan du nämna några av de kraftfullaste och allra farligaste förbannelserna?

-Ja sir, började Ginny, och Rosies hand sköt upp i luften. Hon avskydde att göra såhär mot Ginny, men det ingick i hennes plan och om det skulle lyckas som hon hoppats så måste hon ta sina tillfällen.

Och mycket riktigt, Snapes svarta ögon blänkte till då han fick syn på hennes uppsträckta hand.

-Ja Moore, kan du svaret på frågan?

-Förutom de oförlåtliga förbannelserna så finns det en annan förbannelse, starkare och kraftigare än någon av dem. Den har inte fått något namn än men den starka magiska kraften som används till den uppstår ur isen och stiger upp i ringlande rökslingor. Man måste fånga in dem med hjälp av ytterligare en förtrollning, och sedan ska man släppa ut röken vid norrsken och uttala en lång ramsa… Förbannelsen ska kunna återkalla döden men man vet inte mycket mer om den -

-Hur vet det här, Moore? Snapes ögon tycktes tränga in djupt i hennes, och hon kände sig plötsligt obehaglig till mods.

-Jag har läst det, svarade hon, och lite har jag listat ut själv med hjälp av olika efterforskningar…

-Mycket bra, Moore, sade Snape och hans ögon var fortfarande intensivt fästa på henne. Tio poäng till Slytherin!

-Professorn?

Snape vände sig om mot henne.

Lektionen var slut och alla elever höll på att lämna klassrummet. Dörren slog igen men en smäll efter den sista eleven och nu var Rosie ensam med Snape.

-Öh, började Rosie tvekade.

I hennes plan hade ingått att ställa sig in hos Snape, kanske erbjuda honom någon hjälp och göra allt som stod i hennes makt för att han skulle skicka iväg det där brevet snarast möjligt.

Men till hennes förvåning avbröt han henne innan hon ens hade börjat,

-Moore, det gläder mig du gör dig förtjänt av att tillhöra Slytherins elevhem. Din intelligens och envishet kan föra dig närmare ditt mål.

Och med detta gåtfulla yttrande lämnade han klassrummet, och Rosie blev stående och såg efter honom medan hennes hjärna arbetade på högvarv.

På väg till nästa lektion törnade Rosie emot Ginny i korridoren. Hon såg hur Ginny vände på huvudet och hur ett par ögon av iskallt förakt mötte henne, och då hon knyckte på huvudet var det som om hennes röda hår sprakade mot Rosie.

Det var som om någonting sjönk i hennes bröst och hon förstod att hon förlorat Ginnys vänskap.

Om hon någonsin undrat varför hon hamnat i Slytherin så visste hon det nu, hon var beredd att offra sina vänner för att nå sitt mål.

**22. Förbannelsen**

-Vi har sju läxor sammanlagt, och fem av dem ska vara klara tills imorgon! Vi ska skriva en tio centimeter lång uppsats om Animagusar och jag har ingen aning om vad det är för något!

Marion verkade vara på gränsen till tårar där hon satt på knä vid sin skolväska och slänga upp skolböckerna på sängen med allt mer häftigare rörelser.

-Och det är bara knappt två månader kvar till GET- examen, kan ni fatta det!

-Strunta i den där uppsatsen för Binns, uppmanade Caroline, som halvlåg ovanpå sin säng och halvt intresserat sysselsatte sig med ett test ("Hur långt är de beredd att gå för att nå fram till dina mål?")i gårdagens Daily Propthet.

-Det är klart jag gör, fräste Marion irriterat. När jag sa att vi har fem läxor tills imorgon räknade jag inte med hans, vad kan de där gamla ruttna historielektionerna ha för nytta över huvud taget? Det är bara slöseri med tid att gå på dem!

-Det gör du ju inte heller, sa Caroline och kryssade för ett svar på testet. Du har ju skolkat tre gånger i rad, eller hur?

-Åh, ibland blir jag bara _så _trött på dig, Caroline! Utbrast Marion, och plötsligt brast hon i häftig gråt och lämnade sovsalen utan att bry sig om skolböckerna hon lämnat utspridda på golvet och ovanpå sin säng.

-Hon har varit helt deppig efter att hennes pojkvän gjorde slut, sade Caroline utan medlidande.

-Vem av dem? Undrade Cornelia,

-Jag minns inte så noga… Zabini någonting…

Rosie hade legat ovanpå sin säng och skrivit färdigt en lång uppsats för Snape om "De onämnbara svartkonsternas historia och dess konsekvenser". Hon hade lyssnat till Marion och Carolines dispyt med ett halvt öra, men var alldeles för van vid deras tjabbel för att bry sig särskilt om det.

Hon tog sig ned för spiraltrappan med snabba steg och passerade sällskapsrummet. På väg genom Entréhallen hörde hon plötsligt en röst som väste hennes namn.

Hon svängde runt och fick till sin förvåning syn på Draco Malfoy som kom emot henne.

-Rosie, upprepade han, och hon blev nästan skrämd en glöden i hans bleka grå ögon som nu riktades mot henne.

-Rosie, du måste berätta!

-Vad pratar du om? Frågade hon irriterat.

-Om förbannelsen! Snöförbannelsen som kan väcka upp de döda! Han kom närmare henne och grep om hennes arm, men hon slet sig lös och tog några steg bakåt.

-Förbannelsen, tror du inte att jag vet? Du känner till den och du måste berätta för mig! Den kan vara till hjälp för min herre.

-Det finns ingenting jag har att berätta för dig, sa hon med ett tillkämpat lugn, trots att hennes tankar fladdrade omkring som skrämda fåglar inuti hennes huvud. Förbannelsen! Förbannelsen hon berättat om på Snapes lektion, hon kunde inte förstå hur snabbt saker och ting spred sig på Hogwarts. Ena dagen kunde man säga eller göra någonting och nästa dag visste hela skolan om det.

-Försök inte, väste nu Draco och kom ännu närmare. Han grep om hennes handled så hårt att det gjorde ont, och han släppte inte taget trots att hon slog efter honom med den andra handen.

-Du vet och du måste berätta för mig. Det kan hjälpa mig i mitt uppdrag, och du vill väl att jag ska klara mig, eller hur? Du är ju också en slytherin!

-Jag vet inte vad du pratar om och jag bryr mig inte om det heller. Släpp mig omedelbart! Hon försökte att ha en auktoritet i rösten även fast han skrämde henne.

Han släppte henne som om han hade bränt sig, men i nästa stund hade han dragit upp trollstaven ur fickan och riktade den mot henne.

-Berätta!

Hon fick upp sitt trollspö, och hann precis ducka för en stark stråle som sköt emot henne från spetsen av hans stav.

Hon rörde sig sakta bakåt och han följde efter henne för varje steg hon tog. Han riktade ytterligare en stråle mot henne, men hon parerade den och mumlade några väl valda ord medan hon riktade trollspöt mot honom. En stark, silvervit stråle sköt ut mot honom, han försökte parera den men den vek undan i luften och började slingra sig som en orm uppför hans kropp.

Han skrek och föll ned på knä, och med en lätt snärt fick Rosie silverstrålen att lämna hans kropp för att istället ringla runt honom och hindra honom från att komma närmare henne.

Han skrek något och riktade sin trollstav mot henne, och i nästa stund kände hon en bedövande smärta i bröstet som för en sekund fick henne att vackla.

-Mord! Mord i Entréhallen!

Peevs kom svävande emot dem i luften och han vrålade förtjust av upphetsning.

-Mord! Vrålade han muntert på nytt, och Draco riktade en förbannelse mot honom som inte träffade, utan istället fick honom att höja sig i luften och vråla högre.

Det hördes steg i korridoren ovanför, och i nästa stund stod Clark Jones på toppen av marmortrappan och såg ned på Rosie och Draco. Hans ansikte var vitt av fasa.

Smärtan i Rosies bröst avtog och hon riktade sitt trollspö mot Draco som var helt oförberedd och träffades hårt av strålen.

Clark syntes inte till längre, men en flock med elever närmade sig från olika håll, och flera av dem skrek då de fick syn på Draco dubbelvikt och Rosie med höjt trollspö för att vara beredd att försvara sig om Draco skulle ge sig på henne igen.

-Cru – började Draco och höjde sin trollstav mot Rosie, men förbannelsen bröts mitt i luften, och Rosie såg sig förvånat om.

Professor Snape hade dykt upp med Clark i släptåg, och han kom emot dem med snabba steg som fick mantelfållen att bölja längs stengolvet.

Han gick emellan dem och utan att bevärdiga Rosie så mycket som med en blick grep han Draco hårt i nacksinnet och lyfte upp honom på fötter.

-Draco, du kommer med mig, sa han i iskall ton.

-Och ni andra, sade han med en blick på eleverna som hopade sig vid trappräckena, ni återgår till era elevhem. Genast!

Eleverna började motvilligt röra sig därifrån medan Snape försvann ned i fängelsehålorna tillsammans med Draco.

Rosie blev stående med trollspöt fortfarande höjt, och hon tyckte sig höra sin egen flämtande andhämtning som eko inuti hennes huvud.

-Rosie, sa en röst intill henne, och då hon sakta vred på huvudet såg hon Clark vid sin sida. Han såg fortfarande skrämd ut men verkade ändå beslutsam, och hans röst lät lugn då han sa:

-Rosie, du måste till sjukhusflygeln.

Utan att göra motstånd lät sig Rosie föras med Clark, och hans stadiga grepp om hennes arm var på något sätt betryggande.

En stund senare sjönk hon utmattad tillbaka mot de vita lakanen i sjukhusflygeln, efter att ha fått ett lugnande elixir av madam Pomfrey som gav henne en djup, drömlös sömn där hon slapp förvirrade tankar och chockartade minnen.

**23. Aurora Borealis återuppståndelse**

Rosie öppnade ögonen och såg upp i ett vitt tak. Hon blinkade och vred på huvudet. Clark satt på en framskjuten stol intill hennes bädd och flyttade den närmare då han såg att hon var vaken.

-Hur mår du?

-Jag vet inte riktigt, sa Rosie sanningsenligt. Jag tror jag känner mig lite yr… Hon satte sig upp och lutade sig mot de vita kuddarna som låg uppstoppade i en hög mot sänggaveln.

-Jag är ledsen ,sa Clark, för det där som hände mellan oss. Jag tror att jag… strunt i det, sa han sedan snabbt, det viktigaste nu är att du blir bra. Jag ska säga till madam Pomfrey att du är vaken.

Han reste sig upp och lämnade sjukhussalen, och Rosie blev sittande och såg efter honom medan hon kände det som om en tung börda plötsligt lättade i bröstet.

-Jag har forskat lite om den där förbannelsen, sa Clark och lade fram en tjock bok med titeln _De kraftfullaste förbannelserna och svartkonsterna._

Det var följande dag och Rosie hade suttit i biblioteket och avslutad en lång uppsats för McGonagall då Clark dykt upp och slagit sig ned mittemot henne.

-Va? Sa Rosie förvånat och såg upp från sin uppsats, och då hennes blick flög över den tjocka boken som Clark just la ned på bordet mellan dem, glömde hon helt bort uppsatsen och gjorde i förbifarten en ful bläckplump över meningen som hon i över fem minuter ägnat sig åt att formulera rätt.

-Vart hittade du den boken?

-På den avskilda avdelningen. Snöförbannelsen är med, det står inte så ingående så jag har fått spekulera ganska mycket på egen hand.

-Nå? Sa Rosie ivrigt, vad har du kommit fram till?

-Det ska jag säga, svarade Clark. Om du först lovar mig en sak: att inte vara så impulsiv, inte berätta det här på lektionerna, eller för någon annan, utan hålla det du vet för dig själv.

-Jaja, sa Rosie, men vad vet du?

-Inte så mycket egentligen, medgav Clark. Det jag vet är att den kallas Aurora Borealis återuppståndelse…

-Va?

-Ja, tillkännagav Clark tålmodigt. Clark sänkte rösten innan han fortsatte,

- Den återuppstår av ett speciellt pigment i isen som gör att det bildas tjocka rökslingor som stiger upp, och det är bara på en plats på hela jorden där det är tillräckligt kallt - det är Nordpolen. I alla fall så är den här förbannelsen livsfarlig, det hör till det ondaste av svart magi, alltså. Och nu kommer vi till mina spekulationer – jag tror att din pappa är på Nordpolen och vakar över norrskenet så att ingen annan ska lyckas utföra den här förbannelsen och återkalla dödens skuggor… det fanns någon analys som din pappa skrivit, men jag vet inte om den är gömd eller om man bara tycker att den är så osannlik, i alla fall så har jag inte hittat just den… Clark tystnade och Rosie såg en min hos honom som hon i den stunden förstod att hon kom att älska, en djupt grubblande, allvarlig min hos en människa som söker sanningen, inte för ondskans eller vinningens skull, utan för drivkraften att bistå en medmänniska och söka efter sanningen.

-Hur vet du allt det här? Utbrast Rosie, och började ivrigt bläddra i boken. Här står ju bara… "_Norrskenets förbannelse," _läste hon viskande, så att inte madam Pince av en händelse skulle komma förbi och höra henne.

"_En av de starkaste och farligaste förbannelserna någonsin… framstår vid kalla områden, sägs kunna väcka upp dödens bleka skuggor…"_

-Jag vet ingenting, förtydligade Clark, jag har däremot ställt upp alla argument i tabeller, i pro- och contraargument för att tesen stämmer, och det visar sedan med sannolikhet att det din pappa kommit fram till är…Här blev de avbrutna av ett häftigt gräl som plötsligt brutit ut mellan Ron och Hermione, som skymtade mellan några bokhyllor längre bort, och Rosie kunde redan på långt håll se att Rons ansikte antagit en blodröd färg som spred sig ända ut på öronen.

-Det är ju som om du slukar henne! Utbrast Hermione förtretat, och hennes röst darrade, som om hon höll på att börja gråta.

-Du kan skriva din uppsats själv, jag tänker inte hjälpa dig längre!

-Men, började Ron, och blev hastigt avbruten av Hermione som dängde ned en tjock bok i huvudet på honom innan hon lämnade biblioteket med hastiga steg.

-Vad var det där om? Undrade Clark, som helt tappat bort sig i sin föreläsning om förbannelsen.

-Det är bara det vanliga Ron – och - Hermione - tjafset, sa Rosie. Men strunt i det nu, vad var din slutsats?

-Jo, började Clark. Det är bara… Att din pappa kommit underfund med förbannelsens framkallelse och stannar kvar på Nordpolen för att skydda den, så att ingen annan – t. ex Du-vet-vet, kommer på den.

-Det var antagligen därför Draco ville veta mer om den, sa Rosie. För att han ska kunna berätta om den för den där Vol –

-Säg inte hans namn, sa Clark hastigt. Men tror du alltså att Malfoy skulle…? Visserligen är hela hans familj dödsätare hela bunten men…

-Man behöver inte vara dödsätare bara för att ens föräldrar är det, sa Rosie med en plötslig skärpa i rösten. Men, lade hon till i viskande ton, jag tror att Draco har något skumt för sig…

-Kom så går vi, lade hon till då madam Pince strök förbi med misstänksamma blickar åt deras håll.

-Ja, vad sägs om en uppfriskande promenad runt sjön? Förslog Clark. Du verkar ju ha pluggat hela dagen så det kan du nog behöva!

**24. Dödsätarnas ankomst**

Under de närmaste veckorna som följde ansträngde sig Rosie hårt i skolarbetet eftersom GET-examen närmade sig med stormsteg, och på den lediga tiden då hon inte pluggade brukade hon ta en nypa luft i den strålande majsolen.

Clark var med henne för det mesta, och han hjälpte henne även med vidare efterforskningar om förbannelsen.

Det kändes skönt att ha Clark som vän igen, speciellt som många hade börjat förakta Rosie. Det var inte bara Ginny Weasley som inte tyckte om henne, utan även de flesta Slytherinarna, som vägrade förlåta henne för angreppet mot Draco.

Men Rosie brydde sig inte särskilt om det. I själva verket var det ganska skönt att varken Cornelia, Marion eller Caroline pratade med henne längre, vilket även uteslöt irriterande frågor om Clark och hennes förhållande, som hon visste att många redan viskade om.

Hermione verkade vara den enda vän hon hade förutom Clark, och även om de kanske inte kände varandra sådär jättebra så brukade de ofta ses i biblioteket och plugga tillsammans, eller bara prata allmänt. Hermione berättande kokande av ilska hur Ron blivit ihop med Lavendel Brown, och några veckor senare meddelade hon även glädjestrålande att Lavnedel gjort slut, men när Rosie frågade om hon var kär i Ron nekade hon det och sa bara att hon stört sig på Rons och Lavendels "misslyckade" förhållande. När hon sade det vände hon bort sitt blossande ansikte från Rosie, som om hon fick kämpa med sig själv för att inte brista ut i gråt.

Professor Snape nämnde aldrig duellen mellan henne och Draco, men hon lade däremot märke till hur han ofta kastade varnande ögonkast åt Dracos håll, som om han ville övertyga sig om att Draco skulle hålla sig i styr.

Draco själv sa ingenting till henne, och han behandlade henne på det hela taget som om hon bara var luft.

Detta störde inte heller Rosie, det var bara en del av det faktum att hela Slytherin avskydde henne, och såg det hela som om det var hon som hade gett sig på Draco och inte tvärt om.

GET-examen kom dem allt närmare inpå livet för varje dag som gick, och flera elever bröt totalt ihop av alla läxberg de överöstes med, och tvingade dem att sitta uppe långt in på natten för att hinna klart med allting i tid.

Marion verkade vara en av dem som tog hårdast på pluggandet, och då hon fick en utskällning av McGonagall för att det var andra läxan i rad som hon inte gjort, brast hon i hejdlös gråt och rusade därifrån.

Rosie däremot hade inget emot den hårda pressen, och även om det ständiga pluggandet och läxläsandet gav henne mindre tid tillsammans med Clark, så kändes det på något sätt skönt att ha något att göra. På så sätt slapp hon undra så mycket över ifall Snape hade skickat iväg det där brevet än, och ifall hon snart skulle få ett brev från sin pappa där hennes och Clarks teori skulle visa sig sann eller falsk.

Som det nu var hann Rosie inte mycket mer än att plugga, äta och sova och då maj övergick till juni var det inte långt kvar till GET-provet.

Rosie lämnade Slughorns lektion sent på eftermiddagen och kände sig alldeles trött i huvudet efter den långa redovisningen Slughorn haft om "Exakt vad ni behöver kunna inför GET-provet" och med ytterligare läxor som väntade på att bli gjorda.

-Jag står inte ut, stönade Marion en halvtimme senare då de satt nere i Slytherins uppehållsrum och pluggare febrilt.

-Jag står verkligen inte ut!

-Vad är det du inte står ut med? Frågade Caroline ganska irriterat medan hon strök över en felaktig mening i sin uppsats. Vet någon vad det bästa försvaret mot en dementor är? Det står ju inte med i boken!

-Jo det gör det, sa Cornelia stressat, och utan att förklara sig närmare rabblade hon snabbt:

-Och Jättarnas krig var mellan slutet på 1700-talet och början på 1800-talet, eller hur?

-Nej det var det inte, snäste Caroline. Jag är säker på att det var tidigare!

Rosie, som fått nog av det allmänna kacklet i uppehållsrummet som störde hennes koncentration, reste sig upp och gick ut genom stenvalvet.

Hon var på väg mot biblioteket då hon stannade upp på väg uppför stentrappan. En ensam gestalt stod i Entréhallen, och på den långa mörkblå resmanteln kände hon igen skolans rektor – Dumbledore.

Hon hann inte göra eller ens tänka någonting mer förens springande steg nådde henne från våningen över, och till hennes stora förvåning såg hon Harry Potter som nu flåsande stannade upp bredvid Dumbledore.

-Utmärkt, kunde hon höra Dumbledore säga med sin lugna röst. Utmärkt Harry, då är vi redo för att ge oss av.

Rosie blev stående och stirrade efter dem då de gick genom Entréhallen och ut genom stora porten, och för en sekund övervägde hon den lockande tanken att följa efter dem för att se vad de skulle göra, men hon avböjde den snabbt. Det skulle bara vara onödigt, och om hon blev påkommen med att smyga efter dem – dessutom väldigt pinsamt.

Istället fortsatte hon upp för trappan mot biblioteket och stannade upp då hon hörde en röst säga hennes namn.

-Clark, utbrast hon förvånat då han dök upp bakom en gobeläng. Vad står du där och gömmer dig för?

-Det var inte min mening att gömma mig, ursäktade an sig snabbt. Jag ville bara undvika Peevs, han har redan förstört flera av mina böcker genom att kasta ruttna ägg på dem.

-Har du märkt att det är något i görningen? Sa Rosie och såg sig omkring för att försäkra sig om att ingen stod och tjuvlyssnade. Dumbledore och Harry Potter gav sig precis iväg, har du någon aning om vad de kan ha för ärende?

-Gav de sig iväg? Dumbledore och – är du säker?

-Ja, såklart jag är.

-Kom, vi måste till ett ställe där vi kan prata mer ostört!

Han grep tag om hennes arm och drog med henne genom korridoren och in i ett tomt klassrum.

-Vad är det? Undrade Rosie förbryllat.

Clark svarade inte förens han stängd dörren och försäkrat sig om att den var låst.

-Jag gömde mig inte bara för Peevs, meddelade han och slog sig ned på en bänk mot emot Rosie.

-Vad menar du?

-Jag hörde ett väldigt intressant samtal också, det var mellan Draco Malfoy och Snape. Det är sant det där som du sa förut, att Malfoy har något i görningen – och jag tror jag vet vad!

Han lutade sig närmare henne, trots att de var helt ensamma i klassrummet, och hans röst övergick till en låg viskning,

-Han är en dödsätare, Malfoy är en dödsätare! Jag såg märket på hans arm, och Snape vet om det. Han försökte luska ur Malfoy något, men jag vet inte vad…

-Jag visste det, väste Rosie mellan sammanpressade läppar, jag visste att det var något sådant. Han har uppfört sig så konstigt… det måste ha varit därför han frågade mig om förbannelsen, lade hon till, mer för sig själv än till Clark. För att kunna berätta det för Voldermort!

-Och, fortsatte Clark som inte verkade ha hört på henne, det verkar som om det sker ikväll.

-Vad?

-Jag vet inte, det som de nu planerar ska ske ikväll, och så har Dumbledore gett sig iväg!

-Men vad…? Började Rosie,

-Det finns inget vi kan göra, avbröt henne Clark.

-Det är klart att det finns! Vi måste ha tag på honom, se vad han sysslar med! Vet du vart han tog vägen efter att…

-Vi kan berätta för en lärare. Sa Clark. Det är absolut vettigare än att springa och försöka göra något på egen hand.

-Men –

-Rosie!

Han grep plötsligt tag i hennes hand och med sin lediga hand grep han tag om hennes haka och tvingade henne att se på honom.

-Vi får inte göra något drastiskt nu, du minns vad du lovade mig!

-Jag..

Hon tystnade då Clarks ansikte kom ännu närmare hennes, och i nästa stund snuddade hans läppar hennes. Han kysste henne mjukt, och efter ett tag kysste hon tillbaka.

De avbröt kyssen ganska snabbt och Clark drog sig bakåt, som om han skämdes för vad han nyss gjort, men hon drog honom närmare intill sig och de föll bakåt mot bänkarna. I nästa stund låg de på det dammiga klassrumsgolvet, och ingen av dem var medvetna om varken tid eller rum.

Det kanske hade gått timmar, kanske flera år, då ett ljud fick dem att reagera och de släppte taget om varandra.

Rosie kom hastigt på fötter och rusade bort mot fönstret. Hennes blick sökte sig över det mörka skolområdet, tills den fastnade på ett flertal gestalter som just trätt in på området. De bar svarta mantlar och rörde sig hastigt framåt.

-Dödsätare, utbrast Clark och kom upp vid hennes sida. Rosie, det är dödsätare!

**25. Strid**

-Rosie, Nej!

Hon brydde sig inte om hans rop utan slängde upp dörren och rusade ut. Hennes fötter som slog mot stengolvet hördes som ett eko inuti hennes eget huvud och Clarks desperata rop dog bort som i en dimma. Håret flög efter henne och klädnaden flaxade mot hennes rygg som vingar.

Hon svängde runt ett hörn och brakade rakt in i någon som skrek och ramlade omkull.

-Ginny!

-Rosie!

Ginny Weasley tog sig just på fötter, och bakom henne dök ytterligare personer upp: Hermione, Ron Neville och Luna.

-Han kommer undan! Ropade Ginny och sprang förbi henne, vart tog han vägen, såg du honom?

-Vem då? Det är dödsätare…

-Malfoy, säg inte att han kom undan!

-Rosie!

Clark kom rusande mot dem ned för trappan, och i hans ögon och hela hans ansikte stod skräcken klart skriven.

-Rosie, håll dig undan! Skrek han och i hans röst hördes något desperat. Detta var inte hans värld, inte faran, den dödsbringande faran, utan hans värld var böckernas, stillheten en vårkväll när träden precis klätts i ljusgröna, späda blad…

-Rosie! Clark vädjade igen åt Rosie. Det är farligt, du måste –

I samma stund hördes ett öronbedövande brak från våningen och springande steg närmade sig, en förbannelse studsade mot väggen och undgick Rosie med någon millimeter.

-De är här!

Rosie visste inte vem det var som skrek, hon kunde höra flera röster nu samt ytterligare brak och springande steg längs stengolvet. En dörr for upp och McGonagall rusade förbi dem,

-Håll er borta! Ropade hon och försvann ned för trappan med manteln fladdrande efter sig.

Ingen lydde hennes order.

Ginny var redan nere vid foten av trappan och Rosie följde efter med de andra i släptåg. Innan de nått Entréhellen kunde hon skymta de mörka gestalterna – dödsätarna. Hon kunde inte skymta deras ansikten, de var dolda innanför mörkret i huvan men deras röster ekade i stengången och ett flertal ljusstrålar lyste upp taket och Rosie kastade sig åt sidan för att inte bli träffad. Hon halade upp sitt trollspö ur fickan och drog sig bakåt då dödsätarna närmade sig.

Det hördes på nytt springande steg, skrik och dörrar som slogs upp.

-Lamslå! Vrålade Neville och viftade klumpigt med trollstaven. Han missade mer flera centimeter och dödsätarnas skratt ekade mellan väggarna.

-Hejda dem! Ropade någon.

Rosie satte av i motsatt riktning, hon snavade över någons kropp och duckade för förbannelserna som haglade efter henne. Hon rusade upp för stentrappan och in i en ny korridor.

Flera dödsätare kom emot henne från andra sidan, och Ginny och Clark kom upp vid hennes sida.

-Nej Rosie! Clark skrek fortfarande, men Rosie vände sig inte om utan höjde sitt trollspö.

-Rosie!

-Avada Kedara!

En stark grön ljusstråle flög förbi henne och träffade Clark i bröstet. Utan ett ljud föll han till marken och blev liggande.

Rosie backade, höll fortfarande trollspöt uppe medan hon försökte närma sig Clark utan att tappa dödsätarna med blicken.

-Clark, är du okej?

Det kom inget svar och en av dödsätarna skrattade på nytt.

-Tror du att du kan väcka upp de döda?

Orden ville inte sjunka in i henne, det var som om de passerade henne utan verkan, utan att hon förstod dess innebörd.

Hermione kom rusandes från ingenstans, ytterligare någon skrek och föll till golvet. Men det var som om allting skedde långt borta, i en annan värld, i en annan tid. Som om en tät dimma skilde Rosie från den, och allt som existerade henne var dödsätaren.

Hon riktade sin trollstav, koncentrerade sig hårt och lät ett gyllene ljussken lämna spetsen på hennes stav.

Det var en av de förbannelser hon läst om men aldrig försökt själv, en av dem som inte stått klart skrivet i boken, hon hade fått lista ut dess verkan själv.

Förbannelsen träffade, den formades till ringlande rök och sökte sig upp mot dödsätarens strupe, slingrade sig allt hårdare…

-Försöker du döda mig? Dödsätaren hade gjort sig lös hennes förbannelse,

-Vet du inte vem jag är? En vit hand fördes uppåt och drog bak huvan så att ansiktet blottades. Det var ett åldrat ansikte, ett ansikte till en gammal man, men huden var sjukligt blek och ögonen blodsprängda. Läpparna var torra och smala och håret omgav ansiktet i toviga, grånande stripor. Varför kände hon igen honom? Hon hade aldrig träffat honom förut, aldrig sett honom men ändå…

-Vet du inte vem jag är? Upprepade rösten, försöker du döda din egen farfar?

Rosie stirrade, hennes läppar rörde sig men inte ett ljud lämnade dem.

-Som han vanhedrade oss, fortsatte rösten, lekande silkeslen, som han vanhedrade vårt renblodiga släkte. Rymde och gifte sig med en simpel smutsskalle, helt makalöst, och födde ett barn… Tro inte att jag avhållit mig från att bevaka dig, Rosie. Tror du jag försummar mitt eget barnbarn, va?

Han skrattade på nytt, och Rosie kände hur hennes hjärna arbetade på högvarv, men trollspöt i hennes hand var stadig och läpparna hade slutat skälva. Hon hade fått något hårt i blicken, något som avspeglade hennes iskalla hat.

– … Det är en skam att du kom i Slytherin, du borde ha kommit i Gryffindor som din smutskalle till mor, helt makalöst… och nu lilla Rosie, måste du tyvärr dööö! Det sista ordet kom som ett kraxande vrål men innan det hann dö ut hade Rosie utan att tänka lyft sitt trollspö,

-Lamslå!

Dödsätarens kropp blev stel, som om den frusits till is, och den föll tungt bakåt mot golvet.

Ett öronbedövande brak nådde Rosies öron då han slog emot en stenstaty, och den splittrades i tusentals bitar som dundrade mot marken och begravde hans kropp.

Rosie blev stående helt stilla, ur stånd att röra sig, och såg på dödsätarens trollstav som sakta rullade över golvet och stannade upp vid hennes fötter.

Innan hon hann säga eller göra något hördes springande steg och professor Snape kom rusande genom korridoren. Han passerade henne och svepte med sig en kall vind, innan hann försvann utom synhåll.

Hon kunde fortfarande inte röra sig utan blev stående och lyssnade till ytterligare skyndsamma steg, och det var som om hon plötsligt väcktes ur sitt dvallika tillstånd då Harry Potter rusade emot henne. Hans ansikte var likblekt och ärret lyste klarare än någonsin i panna, de klargröna ögonen tycktes brinna och med ett språng var han över Clarks livlösa kropp.

-Det är över! Ropade en röst. Det är över nu, vi kan ge oss av.

Någon knuffade till henne i sin förbifart och utan motstånd sjönk hon ned på knä. Hon kunde känna hur golvet skakade under henne av fötter som sprang och hon såg inte upp förens en bedövande tystnad vilade omkring henne.

Låga, mumlande röster nådde hennes öron och ytterligare personer passerade henne, men det var inga dödsätare längre. Dödsätarna verkade ha gett sig av, de var borta.

Hon såg bort mot den söndertrasade statyn och handen som stack fram under den. Hon behövde inte titta närmare för att försäkra sig, det var ingen idé. Han var död.

Hon hade mördat sin egen farfar, och sanningen sjönk sakta in i henne. Men hon fick inte tänka på det, inte just nu. Det gjorde för ont att tänka på det nu, det kändes alldeles för overkligt. Hon fick tänka på det senare, när hon klarade av att tänka på det. Tillsvidare måste hon skjuta det framför sig.

Hon kröp fram på knä över stengolvet som var täckt av bitar från den krossade statyn, hennes farfar låg i en bisarr ställning med blod sipprande från ett hål i bakhuvudet, men hon valde att inte se det just nu. Hon kröp vidare, ända tills hon kom fram till Clarks livlösa kropp. Han låg på mage, men med huvudet vridet åt sidan och med ögonen vidöppna. Rosie gjorde något som hon sett på film, hon tog sin hand och förde över hans ögon så att de slöts. Allt var overkligt, som i en film eller i en bok.

Hjärtat slog fortfarande hårt i bröstet på henne och andningen tycktes stocka sig i hennes hals. Hon kom på sig själv med att sitta tomt stirrande framför sig, och blinkade sakta men blicken verkade inte vilja fästa någonstans.

Det kunde inte vara sant, det kunde inte vara verkligt. Det kändes inte verkligt..

Hon släppte sitt stenhårda grepp om trollspöt och lät den glida ned i hennes ficka, fingrarna gjorde ont, hela handen verkade domnad.

Clark var död.

**26. Efteråt**

Rosie satt hopkrupen invid fönstret med benen uppdragna och armbågarna stödda mot knäna. Hon stirrade ut genom fönsterglaset med en nästan hypnotisk blick, och hennes ögon följde skaran av människor som rörde sig över gräsmattan där ute, fast utan att riktigt se dem.

Värdet var soligt och himlen var blå, om allt hade vart som vanligt – om dödsätarna inte kommit, då hade hon precis klarat av sina GET-prov och med lättat hjärta rusat ut på det soliga skolområdet. Hon hade antagligen badat nere vid sjön, tillsammans med Clark.

Det där lilla ordet _om _som hade förföljt henne i hennes tankar de senaste veckorna. _Om _dödsätarna inte kommit, _om _hon inte sprungit iväg, _om _hon hade lyssnat, _om _hon stannat upp och väntat på honom, _om _hon sagt någonting istället för att bara springa…

_Om…_

Folkgruppen där ute rörde på sig nu, och ytterligare människor kom ut ur porten och började gå nedåt för slänten. Hon kunde inte urskilja ansikten, bara ett suddigt dis av svarta klädnader och någons hår som blänkte i solen. Hon vände bort huvudet. Det var så ofattbart, det var som om allting förändrats och ingenting var längre som det brukade. Hogwarts… det var rena kaoset, lektionerna var inställda och folk stod i grupper och pratade i viskande röster med varandra. Lärarna var allvariga, och då Rosie passerat McGonagalls kontor hade hon tyckts sig urskilja häftiga snyftningar där inifrån.

Men det konstigaste av allt; professor Snape fanns inte kvar på skolan, och inte heller Dumbledore.

När Rosie först hört talas om det trodde hon att det var ett dåligt skämt, eller kanske bara ett av dessa osanna rykten som gick runt på skolan. Men det hade visat sig att det var sant, fast hon hade inte trott på det förens McGOnagall i Stora Salen kungjort att Dumbledore var död och att hon skulle ta hans plats som rektor.

-Det var professor Snape som dödade honom, hade Cornelia viskat, med beundran blandat med fasa skrivet i sitt ansikte. Professor Snape dödade honom!

Ryktena hade spridit sig som en löpeld på skolan, och sedan dödsätarnas angrepp på skolan blivit omskrivet i _The Dayli Prophet _och massor med andra tidningar, i stora förstarubriker, hade breven strömmat in på skolan från föräldrar som omedelbart ville ha hem sina barn.

Rosie hade inte varit något undantag. Hon hade fått ett brev från sin chockade och uppjagade mamma där hon skrev att Rosie måste komma hem snarast möjligt och att hon absolut inte kunde stanna kvar på skolan.

"_Det är otroligt, att dödsätarna lyckades bryta sig in på Hogwarts... jag sa ju att man bara råkar illa ut när man beblandar sig med magi, du måste komma på omedelbart!"_

Hon hade senare fått ett brev från sin moster Kathleen som kungjort att hon omedelbart skulle hämta Rosie, men Rosie hade per returuggla svarat att hon inte kunde komma.

"_Inte än," _hade hon skrivit, _"Vänta till efter Dumbledores begravning"._

Och här satt hon nu i fönstret på andra våningen och såg skymtar av begravningen som hölls ute på skolområdet. Men hon ville inte delta.

Dumbledores död hade kommit som en chock för henne och dessutom det faktum att det varit professor Snape som dödat rektorn, hade gjort henne både förskräckt och tvivlande. Det måste finnas en förklaring, resonerade hon. Det måste finnas en anledning, en överenskommelse eller en plan, Snape skulle aldrig frivilligt döda Dumbledore.

Men det var inte vad som tyngde henne mest; olösta mysterier lockade henne inte lika mycket som de skulle ha gjort för en vecka sedan och att dessutom inte ha någon att forska tillsammans med längre kändes underlig – och förde henne tillbaka till den största saknaden. Saknaden efter Clark sved och rev i henne var minut, och det var inte bara det att hon saknade honom, det var skulden som delvis vilade på hennes axlar som fick henne att känna sig ångerfull.

Rosie ryckte till av ett ljud bakom sig och vände sig hastigt om. Det var Hermoine som kom gående tillsammans med Ron. De var på väg ut till begravningen. Hermoine och Ron gick så nära att Hermoines stora hår nuddade Rons ena kind. De såg allvarliga ut, plågade… men de har i alla fall varandra, tänkte Rosie. Helt plötsligt kändes det som om hon inte hade någon i hela världen att anförtro sig åt, ingen att dela sina delvis kaotiska tankar med, tankar som törnade runt som skadeskjutna fåglar i hennes huvud, de virvlade runt, runt och helt plötsligt såg hon bara blod överallt. Blodet efter hennes farfar som hon dödat, blodpölarna i korridorerna som legat likt skräckens spegelskärvor på golvet. Och i de där spegelskärvorna såg hon Clark. Clark när han satt i biblioteket böjd över en hel hög med böcker, för att hjälpa _henne_ med att lösa problem, badandes i sjön, gående genom korridoren med det där speciella leendet.

En snyftning genomriste hennes kropp och hon kände en hand läggas på hennes axel. Det var en medkännande flicka från Rawenclaw som råkade passera, hon sade med tunn, nasal röst,

-Jag vet hur du känner det. Vi är alla så chockade… Rosie nickade, men inom sig kände hon att ingen kunde förstå. Hennes sorg var annorlunda än deras.

Den var bara hennes och ingen skulle någonsin kunna dela den med henne. Sådan hade hon alltid varit, hon hade aldrig delat med sig någonting åt någon, varken sorg eller glädje. Hon skulle alltid klara sig själv, gå sin egen väg, inte lyssna på någon annan… Det var sådan hon var, och det var antagligen därför hon kommit till Slytherin, trots att hon i början inte känns sig särskilt hemma där.

Hon var beredd att offra allt för att nå sina mål, den tanken hade slagit henne tidigare – men det var först nu som den sjönk djupare in i henne. Hon följde sin väg så beslutsamt att hon kunde offra sin vän under vägen, offra Clark.

Hon såg efter Rawenclawaren som lämnade henne för att gå ned till begravningen och kastade sedan en sista blick ut genom fönstret innan hon vände ryggen till det.

Hon reste på sig och lämnade sin plats vid fönstret. Utan att riktigt veta vart hon var på väg började hon att planlöst gå genom tomma korridorer medan hon försökte skjuta undan smärtan som brände i henne.

Plötsligt kände hon hur hon längtade tillbaka till River Side. Det stora vackra huset, ägorna omkring och de vilda paddelturerna, nanny, sin mamma och allt sådant som förut hade varit hennes trygghet och en självklarhet i hennes liv. Nu föreföll det så länge sedan hon varit där, och det var som om Hogwarts blivit som ett andra hem för henne.

Utan att riktigt veta hur hon kommit dit, hon hade vandrat så planlöst, befann hon sig plötsligt på platsen för Dumbledores begravning. Hon sökte med blicken bland alla människor och såg chockade ansikten, ansikten som var randade av tårar, ansikten som stirrade tomt framför sig. Det var som spillror av ett folk efter ett fruktansvärt krigsslag. Hon kunde se Harry Potter sittandes bredvid Ginny. Harry Potters ansikte var återhållsamt som om hans känslor var för stora för att kunna ta plats här, Rosie tyckte sig se en beslutsamhet i hans ögon och hon tänkte att den skulle göra det lättare för honom att leva vidare. För trots allt, det var det de alla var tvungna att göra. Leva vidare.


End file.
